Nappa Resurrected
by John Fredrick Parker
Summary: Point of Divergence: When Popo wishes back all those "killed by Frieza and his men", Shenron interprets this to include those killed by Vegeta personally up to the point he was defeated on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Nappa awakens in the place where he died; he reflects on how he was badly defeated in combat, then betrayed and killed at the hands of a prince he served loyally for so many years. He thinks at first of resuming his rampage across the Earth, but before he can act on these thoughts, he feels something strange, and heads towards this strange eminating sensation. It's later he realizes that he can now feel power levels, and that what he was feeling was the Namekians and Z Warriors being teleported to Earth. He realizes that Vegeta, as well as some of the warriors he fought before he died (Piccolo, and Gohan), are on the same planet as himself; and it is obvious to him that they are way, way more powerful than him. Nappa panics, and flies away in fear... then spends the next several weeks in hiding on this strange planet.

 **Nappa's Return Saga**

Months later, on Kami's Lookout, Garlic Jr has returned with his Spice Boys, and, after a one sided fight, manage to trap Kami and Popo in a bottle. He announces his intent to find the Black Water Mist and release it upon the Earth... when he is interrupted by a large bald man, carrying a woman and a small wrinkled person, crash landing on the lookout. After a few moments, he recognizes one these figures as Nappa, the Saiyan who threatened Earth a few months prior, while the tiny figure introduces himself as Emperor Pilaf, " _the new ruler of this world_ ". The third is introduced as his henchwoman, Mai.

The two diminuative would be tyrants get into an argument, when Nappa makes a suggestion that Pilaf's strongest fighter (himself) takes on Garlic's strongest henchman at the base of the tower; Spice laughs at this, and volunteers. While the duel is set up below, Pilaf learns that this pointy eared adversary is not Kami; as he hears Garlic Jr describe himself, the would be Emperor starts to get cold feet. On the ground, the demon taunts the alien pointing out that he's several times stronger; Nappa smiles and says, " _yes.. a few times stronger, that's true_ " while looking up. It's then that Spice notices that the alien has created an artifical moon, and sees his adversary turn into a giant monkey, more powerful than himself.

As Nappa powers up into Ozaru form, the Z Fighters feel an energy burst the world over - but only Tienshinhan and Piccolo instantly recognize him as the Saiyan they had fought months before, and so they instantly begin flying toward the power up. (Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha - who didn't die at the Saiyan's hands - hold off on acting until they can figure out what they're dealing with as a result, and as a result they they don't arrive at the Lookout until well after the action has played itself out.)

As events unfold, we learn via flashbacks how Pilaf Crew got this strange crew together: After hiding out from the Z Fighters for sometime, Nappa became despondent and fell into alcoholism, showing up at drinking establishments, sucking their stock dry, and basically being a super-powered nuisance. Pilaf hears about this and sends Mai to attempt to seduce him and bring him into their organization; at first she objects to such a mission, but is overruled in the usual slapstick manner.

Nappa is at first cold to Mai's transparently false attempts at romancing him, but eventually starts to bond with this woman whose loyalty to this Pilaf person can't help but impress him; he eventually decides to join this army, mostly out of pangs of nostalgia for his own lost band of Saiyan brothers. The new alliance is not without its tension - for example, Nappa takes issue with one of Shu's goofier moments, saying that such behavior would get a man killed on sight in any self-respecting Saiyan company. Shu is so spooked by this he finally breaks from Pilaf running, never to return. Pilaf is at first miffed at losing a minion, but Nappa promises to make it back by becoming stronger than ever; cue the training montage.

Back in the present, Ozaru Nappa is holding his own against Spice, but both combatants are wearing themselves down. As the battle drags on below, Tien and Chaotzu are the first Z Fighters to show up at the Lookout, and begin trading blows with lesser members of the Spice Boys; Tien manages to badly damage one with a kiko-ho or two, but also wears himself down. Frustrated with the delays, Garlic lashes out in anger and easily kills Pilaf. As Tien and Chaotzu are about to fall to the remaining adversaries, Piccolo shows up, and kicks Garlic off the lookout entirely, then finishes off the remaining minions. Meanwhile, Garlic Jr lands ignobally at the base of Korin Tower, and becomes enraged that things went so wrong. He gigantifies, even moreso than he did in Dead Zone, to the point that he's about half the size of Ozaru Nappa... but also far more powerful, as he demonstrates by proceding to mercilessly beat on the Saiyan (killing Spice with a stray ki blast). During all of this fighting, Mai makes her way to the bottle holding Kami and Popo and frees them.

Once the lookout is cleared, she looks down to the earth... and sees Ozaru Nappa losing badly to the enlarged Garlic. She implores the Namekian to intervene and save her comrade.

PICCOLO: _And why would I help you? You just tried to take over the world…_

MAI: _You... how dare you! It's no worse than what you've done, and damn well know it!_

KAMI: (steps in, chuckling) _She has you there, Piccolo._

And so Piccolo, groaning, flies down to the earth, where Garlic is crushing the now reverted Nappa; he knocks the villain out, and starts badly beating Jr in the ensuing fight. Desperate, Garlic summons the Dead Zone, and… well, you know how that goes.

Just as Garlic falls into his own trap, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha land next to Piccolo and a fallen Nappa. Tien flies Mai down from the Lookout, and she runs to Nappa's dying body. She demands they give him a sensu to heal his injuries, but the Z Warriors hesitate. Piccolo tries to get Nappa to first promise not to try any of this conquer/destroy the earth crap any more... only for said Saiyan, dying as he is, to refuse, saying that he will not abandon his comrade. " _I wanted to die... as a warrior... with a cause... with comrades... and now I can..._ " At this, Mai openly cries and begs Nappa not to die on her account; she promises on his behest.

The fighters look at each other, save Gohan, who steps forward and feeds Nappa a sensu bean. The bald saiyan swallows the gift, surprised by the boy's mercy; Piccolo tells him " _Don't make us regret this_ ".

Sometime later, when they're alone, Nappa laughs and informs Mai of "the joke": with his latest Zenkai bonus, combined with his Ozaru form, he is now strong enough to take on any of the Z Warriors left on earth, including Gohan or Piccolo, and will still gladly help her take over the world... if she still wants to. Mai, at a loss for words, can only say she'd need to think about it; considering, she considers that even if she said yes, it would take weeks of planning to pull something like this off.

Weeks later, with the partners yet to make their next move, Nappa, and several of the Z Warriors, feel an all too familiar and terrifying power level making its way to Earth...


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Saiyan Strangers**

After landing the ship, soldiers of the Trade Federation march out... only to be greeted by a face that a handful of them vaguely recognize. The bald saiyan makes a show of his power, and proclaims that this planet belongs to him and his comrade, and he will not allow it to come to harm. He orders the army to leave, and a number of them attack him in anger. Soon, a full brawl has commenced, with Nappa brutally beating the invading army, killing most of them in the process; " _Ha! I knew Cold would send the weak flunkies for a planet like this!_ "

In the distance, the Z Warriors, gathered to fight Frieza's return, are reacting. Vegeta, in particular, is pissed that nobody told him until now that Nappa was still alive; while Gohan presses that they join the fight, the Prince of Saiyans proclaims that his former colleague should be left to fight alone, and " _die for his stupidity_ " should it come to that. Others in the group (Yamcha most vocally) are in no hurry to rush into a fight to include the massive power levels they feel coming from the ship.

When Mecha-Frieza and King Cold make their exit from the ship, they notice that most of their soldiers have already been killed by this strange figure, who now looks upon them with shock; then Frieza recognizes him and laughs. After some taunt exchanges, he orders the remaining men to kill this interloper; infuriated Nappa screams back that he can take on Frieza himself. With this, he throws up his artificial moon and transforms into the mighty Ozaru, making to strike Frieza with his fist... until the cyborg tyrant throws a kienzan at him and cuts off his tail.

Gohan tries to rush into help, but Vegeta grabs the young one by the leg and tosses his into the ground, calling him a "fool" who will reveal their presence and get them all killed. Piccolo grabs the prince and the two nearly come to blows, before the other Z fighters separate them, telling them to calm down, work together, etc.

Meanwhile, Nappa on his knees, in shock at having lost his powerful form so easily; the cyborg villain mocks his "stupidity", thinking a "lowly monkey", especially one who " _never amounted to being anything more than Vegeta's bootlicker_ ", could beat Lord Frieza. Furious, Nappa makes to punch him, but his fist is easily intercepted; smirking, Frieza knees the saiyan in the ripcage, causing Nappa to cough blood and collapse to the ground. Frieza beats on the broken soldier for several more seconds, laughing maniacally, before he gets bored and points his finger, ki gathering. " _Well Nappa, it has been fun; thanks for the memories..._ "

Nappa looks on in horror at the tyrant about to kill him... when, the second before the ki blast, something blurs across his line of sight, kicking Frieza in the head, knocking his would be killer from sight and diverting the blast.

King Cold, after a few seconds in shock, sees that someone is attacking his son, and raises his arm to blast this stranger... when someone reaches from behind him and painfully yanks his arm behind him, holding him in a grip. It's Future Trunks, already in his Super Saiyan form. The alien king threatens his assailant, but gets his arm broken as a response.

Cold's screams of pain echo across the desert, and the Z Warriors' jaws drop in shock. Krillin asks if what they're sensing are two Super Saiyans; Vegeta is enraged at this, but can't think of any coherent retorts.

Frieza angrily picks himself up, and screams threats at his attacker - only to lose his tongue when he sees her, hair glowing yellow, blue eyes... " _Those... those eyes... They're the same as..._ "

With that, the rage in Frieza breaks, and he rises into the air gathering his ki to blow up this mysterious Super Saiyan and her planet... only for her to zip up with her fist into his stomach. Even before Mecha-Frieza can falls to the ground, the mysterious Saiyan renews her assault on him, mercilessly beating him mid-air until he collapses to the Earth. The fight continues, in this pretty much one sided manner - she'll throw a punch, Frieza grabs her wrist, only for her hand to unfurl and blast him with ki, she starts to beat on him again, and so on - until the mysterious woman finishes off her opponent by crushing his head with her knee (a la Gero).

Standing, the Saiyan smiles. " _Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of this moment..._ " Suddenly she remembers something and spins around, looking upon the beaten and groaning Nappa. Now very anxious and concerned - basically a 180 on the personality she exuded during her fight with Frieza - she rushes over to the beaten Saiyan, and picks him up. " _No no, you can't die not now!_ " Trunks yells to her that she needs to get him a sensu bean; " _Just fly toward's the tower at Kami's Lookout, you know how to find it! Follow the energy..._ " His companion nods, and flies off carrying the injured warrior.

As she flies off, Trunks knees Cold in the spine, making the king go limp; he picks up the unconscious would be invader and throws him like a large rag doll back into his ship. He speaks to the remaining posse, eyes wide with fear: " _You don't want to be here when she gets back; she's stronger than I am... and far less forgiving. Now get off my planet!_ " The goons are quick to comply, scrambling into the ship, and in a manner of seconds begin flying the ship away.

As the ship flies away, Vegeta swooshes in and demands to know of Trunks " _what the hell is going on_ ".

At Korin's Tower, Yajirobe is surprised by the sudden arrival of this new woman with glowing blonde hair, crying out for help, while carrying the unconsious body of Nappa. " _He needs a sensu bean, please hurry!_ " The samurai can't really think of anything to say to that other than " _Uh okay_ " and throws her one from his sack. She lays the saiyan down on the floor and feeds it to him.

Meanwhile, Trunks greets the Z Fighters, introduces himself as best he can (given the circumstances), and he tells them when and where Goku will be showing up. With some of them still somewhat wary this stranger, the Z Warriors follow to the predicted spot in the desert.

Back at Korin's, Nappa awakens, fully healed. The girl saiyan is overjoyed, and tearfully kissed Nappa on the forehead. While rambling about how glad it make her that he's still alive, she stops short suddenly remembering: " _I left Trunks all alone; I have to go back, he might need me._ " She rushes to the window and jumps out, flying off just as suddenly as she flew in. Yajirobe tears up. " _Wow, she must really love you._ " Nappa ponders that; " _I think you're right._ " Then he becomes worried: " _But what about Mai? Oh no, it will break her heart if she learns I'm already accounted for!_ " Though even as he says that, Nappa can't help but notice that his rescuer does resemble his earth woman in some noticeable ways. He decides he has to set the record straight, and flies off after her.

As Trunks and the Z Warriors await Goku's arrival, they look up and see the other mysterious Saiyan approaching. " _Ah_ ", Trunks smiles, " _she's here. This is my partner; we've trained and fought together for many years, and there's nobody left alive I would trust more. I believe a lot of you saw her in action earlier, taking down Frieza._ "

Trunks' partner lands, and greets the fighters with a shy smile. " _Uh, hi there; my name is Pak. Nice to meet you._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings from the Future**

TRUNKS: (to Pak) " _We weren't supposed to give our names._ "

PAK: " _Oh shoot! I'm sorry, did I screw it up?_ "

TRUNKS: " _No, don't worry; look guys, I know this is going to sound like a strange request, but if either of us let's something slip, do you think you could keep it on the down low? Forget it if you can..._ "

YAMCHA: " _I don't understand, you said you were here to pass a warning, but are asking us to forget it?_ "

TRUNKS: " _No, that's not what I mean; what I'm asking..._ "

He's interrupted by Nappa swooping up to the assembled group, and immediately rambling:

NAPPA: " _Hi miss, hello... Look, I just wanted to let you know that I do really appreciate you saving my life and all..._ "

PAK: " _Well, of course, it's no..._ "

NAPPA: " _But I really needed to let you know, that, well... I'm with someone._ "

PAK: (beat) " _Sorry...?_ "

NAPPA: " _And it's nothing at all on you, you're a very wonderful lady, beautiful, and I'm sure I would absolutely love to be with you if I wasn't already accounted for..._ "

PAK: " _What?_ "

At this Trunks clasps his mouth, trying to keep from laughing out loud, all the while apologizing to Pak; she, for her part, is too embarrassed to speak.

Napa looks around at the gathered warriors... and sees Vegeta. " _YOU! You came back? Showing your face after what you did..._ " Vegeta is non-plussed; Nappa lunges at him, but Pak grabs him and Trunks stands in his way. The prince taunts him, reminding everyone that he's still much stronger than his former subordinate, while the two time travelers beg them not to fight.

The bald saiyan's rage suddenly breaks when he thinks to ask what all the Z Fighters are doing here; they tell him, and he now he's spooked; " _Wait, KAKAROT'S coming?_ " He remembers what happened the last time they fought, and reflects that of all the Z Fighters, he was the only one who could beat him. He considers fleeing, but hesitates, his inner monologue rambling: " _If we came to blows, Kakorat would likely finish me easily; but this woman... she saved my life, and isn't bothered at all; is she planning on protecting me? I don't know how to feel about that..._ "

Meanwhile, Krillin is trying to learn more about these two strangers: " _So if I'm reading this right, does that mean you two are a... couple?_ " Trunks and Pak both blush at this suggestion; first neither says anything, then they both talk at once, rambling, then they're interrupted by the booming sound of Goku's pod crash landing. (Trunks: " _Oh thank god..._ ") The gathered crowd makes their way to greet the returning hero.

As he emerges from the pod, Goku starts yelling, trying to warn everybody... before seeing all his friends gathered around, celebrating. He's a little confused about this at first, before they start telling him what happened; but when they get to a part in the story...

GOKU: " _Wait, Nappa?_ "

NAPPA: (smiles nervously) " _Eh, hi Kakorat..._ "

GOKU: " _Nappa's alive? And... he fought Frieza?_ "

VEGETA: " _Hmph, 'fought' would be putting it generously. That idiot got tossed around like a rag doll._ "

GOKU: " _So you're a good guy now? Wow, good for you buddy._ "

NAPPA: " _Uh, thanks..._ " (relieved)

GOKU: " _So who took down Frieza?_ "

Trunks butts in, asking if he and his partner can speak to Goku in private; Goku readily agrees. Trunks asks Pak, " _Are you ready for what we talked about?_ " She answers nervously, " _Oh sure, I'm ready, no problem._ " Trunks and Goku fly a short distance away from the rest for privacy; Trunks attempts a sort of introduction again...

GOKU: " _So you're the one who killed Frieza?_ "

TRUNKS: " _Actually, that was my partner..._ "

… and eventually gets around to asking to see Goku's Super Saiyan form. Goku obliges; Trunks smiles and shows his own.

Just as Goku starts to commend him, Trunks begins attacking Goku with his sword, with Goku deflecting the blade easily with his fingers; then SSJ Pak swoops in, and starts kicking at Goku, with her target knocking each strike away with apparent ease... until, one of her strikes hits him across the face. Pak freezes in midair, shock on her face; Trunks' jaw drops; but Goku just smiles, rubbing his cheek. " _Wow, you're really good..._ " Pak starts to show signs of panic, and Trunks tries to calm her down.

TRUNKS: " _Pak, it's okay, it's just one kick; Goku's been traveling in space for months now, and he still has years to train before..._ "

PAK: " _But we couldn't beat the androids! And if I can hit Goku, what chance does he have against them?_ "

GOKU: " _Wait, what androids? What are you talking about?_ "

And so Trunks begins telling Goku of the future events of the upcoming androids, the deaths of the Z Warriors, and his own heart virus; to prevent that last one, he hands Goku the medicine needed to treat his disease. But Pak is still worried that Goku might not be strong enough to fight the androids; Goku just smiles at this.

GOKU: " _Well to be fair, you are very strong yourself. Oh, I know - why don't you train with us! If these guys are as dangerous as you say they are, then we could use your help. Plus, you two look like really good sparring partners; I'm sure I'd love getting stronger with you..._ "

PAK: " _We can't stick around, if we change things any more, Trunks might never be..._ "

TRUNKS: " _That's it!_ "

GOKU and PAK: " _What?_ "

TRUNKS: " _Pak's right Goku, we can't stay, or too many things might change, meaning I'd never be born..._ "

GOKU: (scratches head) " _Wait, what...?_ "

TRUNKS: " _But there's no reason we can't show up after I'm already born; and that'll be months before the androids show up._ "

PAK: " _Would... would that work?_ "

TRUNKS: " _No way to be sure until we try it._ "

PAK: " _Well... I would like a better chance to get to know my dad...You know, better than..._ "

TRUNKS: " _No, I know what you mean..._ "

GOKU: " _I am confused..._ "

TRUNKS: " _That settles it then; Son Goku, I tentatively leave this in your hands. Farewell!_ "

With that, Trunks and Pak fly off; the others rush up to him.

KRILLIN: " _Goku, what's going on?_ "

GOKU: " _I'm not entirely sure myself..._ "

PICCOLO: " _Don't worry, I'll fill you in later." (_ everyone looks at him _) "I heard the whole thing - look, right now, we need to talk about the androids..._ "

So the Z fighters are told about the upcoming attacks; as they talk, a strange noise interrupts them; the Z Warrirors look into the sky, where Trunks and Pak are flying the Time Machine (larger than canon), and see them disappear into the future.

And so begins the years of training; the time passes more or less as canon... with one notable exception, as Nappa goes home to Mai to train as well. A little over eight months after meeting the time travelers, Mai gives birth to a girl, who she and Nappa name Pak. The parents fawn over their baby, with Nappa beaming at pride at eveyone of her milestones - first steps, first words, the first time she became as powerful as a Saibaman. With this last accomplishment, he suggests that she should begin training, though Mai objects that " _15 months is too young to be fighting monsters_ ".

Meanwhile, Bulma gives birth to Vegeta's son; some days later, while she is still in the maternity ward, she gets a visitor she thinks at first is the boy's father finally returned to Earth... only to meet him, and remember him as one of the mysterious saiyans who rescued her planet nearly three years ago. Smiling warmly at her, he announces " _It looks like I've been born; that's good, now we can begin._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Gero's Gambit**

Trunks finally feels safe telling his past mother who he is, and the broad outlines of what's going on; Bulma has a little trouble processing this at first, but adjusts quickly enough. Afrer a little strange mother son talk, Trunks and Pak go to meet Goku.

When they find him, the famous saiyan is delighted to see them, excited to begin training with the two time travelers; they start off by testing his powers again, attacking similarly to their last encounter, and Goku handles the assaults much more easily. Now fully satisfied that Goku will be able to take on the saiyans, Pak asks if she might see her father; (Goku asks, and she clarifies that yes, she means Nappa). Trunks thinks that it should be fine, but says he will stay to train with Goku, to make sure they're as prepared as possible. Pak promises she'll check in with them regularly, and find time to join their training; and with that, she flies off.

After she flies off, Goku asks Trunks, " _So, you're Vegeta's son, and Pak is Nappa's daughter... and you two are best buddies?_ " Trunks blushes at this; " _It's... a little complicated._ "

Meanwhile, Pak lands in front of the Nappa residence - which is just Pilaf's makeshift headquarters, repurposed as a regular house - and introduces herself to her father. Nappa finally understands what's been happening, tears up with emotion, and the two share a warm embrace. Inside she meets her past mother, Mai, sharing a similar emotional meeting. Then she meets her 15 month old alternate self, and smiles, not knowing what to make of the experience.

She also meets a small dog dressed as a ninja; he introduces himself as Shu, an old friend of her mother's. Nappa cheerfully explains: " _They used to work together, until shortly after she met me; we... didn't get along so much at first, so he had to go away for awhile, but a little over a year ago he got back in touch._ " He slaps the nervously smiling pooch on the back. " _We get along fine now._ "

And so, over the next few months, father and daughter train together; when she's not training, Future Pak spends family time with her father, mother, the family friend dog, and alternate past self. And from a distance, a small strange device, looking like some robot ladybug, watches.

One day, Pak tells her parents she's going to go check in on Goku and Trunks, and that she might be a day or so. Nappa and Mai send her off, kissing her cheek on her way out the door, before she flies off. They talk about how nice and interesting its been having their grown up daughter from the future visiting, but Mai notes she felt " _a lot of pain and sadness_ " in the young girl they've been hosting, and says she hopes their own (presently toddler) daughter will grow up happier. Shu who is eating a meal with Toddler Pak, can only relate to his meal mate that he " _doesn't know what to make of all this sometimes_ "; Young Pak, for her part, just giggles and throws food at him (" _Doggy!_ ").

Some short time later, two figures approach the Nappa residence, an old man and a fat mime, and knock at the door. When Mai answers, the old man introduces himself as Dr Gero, and asks for Nappa; when he comes, the doctor is to the point.

GERO: " _Hello good sir; am I correct in my belief that you are acquainted with the notorious Son Goku?_ "

NAPPA: " _I know Kakorat, yes._ "

GERO: " _Gooood; then you would be able to find him, should it be so required?_ "

NAPPA: " _Look buddy, I don't know what you're getting at, but..._ "

GERO: " _Oh pardon my rambling dear friend; I will be blunt then: I wish to meet with this... Ka-ko-rot. And require your assistance in making this meeting transpire._ "

MAI: " _Ha. And what makes you think he's going to do that._ "

GERO: (smirks) " _19, answer the good woman._ "

The fat robot picks up Mai with one arm, and grapples her neck with the other. " _He will do this_ " Gero continues, " _out of concern for his family's safety._ " Nappa becomes enraged at this and lunges at Gero; however, the robotic doctor makes short work of him, breaking several bones in the process. With the saiyan knocked down and unable to get up, Gero grabs Young Pak, trying to flee, by her hair, and dangles her in front of her father.

" _Bring us Goku_ " Gero demands " _or say goodbye to your offspring!_ " Thinking fast, Nappa calls out to the dog hiding behind the couch. " _Shu... I'm too injured to fly... I need you... to bring this guy... what he's asking for. You know where he lives..._ " Shu tries to object, but Nappa is firm: " _If ever there was somebody who deserved to 'meet' Kakorot... It's him._ " As the dog scampers to the flying car, Gero calls after him: " _Bring him here in two hours, or there will be... consequences._ "

At first, he has little trouble finding Goku, since the first place he looks is Mt Paozu, but Chi Chi tells him that her husband's on a trip with Gohan for the next few days. When he does find the Saiyan, he's training in a remote mountain clearing with Trunks, Pak, and Gohan. Shu tells Goku what's happening, and he listens seriously; Pak is furious, threatens to kill "this Gero" herself, but Goku grabs her shoulder. " _No; he asked to fight me personally; and he's going to get that._ "

As they get ready to fly off, Pak excitedly explains that Goku has gotten a lot stronger since they began training; in the excitement, she asks Goku to show Shu. The hero smiles, says " _no problem_ ", and goes Super Saiyan... but then clutches at his chest. He asks for a sensu, but eating it only increases his pain. Gohan yells, " _He's having a heart attack; help him!_ " Pak catches Goku from falling; thinking fast, Trunks says that they need to get him home to Paozu, where the medicine is.

Cut back to Nappa's; Goku's appointment comes, and he is not yet there. Gero becomes furious, claims his target is not coming, accusing the saiyan of deception, and that he will make good on his threat; Nappa lunges at him to prevent this, but the doctor just bitch slaps him back. Then he orders 19 to " _begin retibution protocol_ ". The mime-bot tosses Mai and punches in the stomach, knocking her to the ground; she picks herself up, coughing blood, looking into Nappa's eyes... when a light flashes behind her, a laser pierces out of her chest, her eyes bulging in shock; Mai collapses.

Nappa lets out a scream of agony and despair; he's overwhelmed with rage not only toward Gero and the robot, but towards Kakorat for failing to appear... and above all, for himself, for making such a stupid move, for being to weak to challenge the man threatening his loved ones... for getting Mai killed. His screaming intensifies, and a yellow glow bursts around him. Gero doesn't know what to make of this development; he stands frozen in fear as the saiyan's now blue-green eyes glare at him, past the violently flapping blonde mustache.


	5. Chapter 5

**Awakenings**

Super Saiyan Nappa steps toward the old man, but is immediately attacked by 19; he procedes to mercilessly beat on the robot, which Gero's inner thoughts describe as being " _like a wild animal_ ". The child still in his arms, Gero panics and sprints off. Nappa floats above a torn up 19 to deliver his finishing move; Pak arrives with Gohan on the scene just in time to see her father blast his robotic foe with a blinding mouth beam.

Gohan turns his head to avert his eyes from the flash, and sees something: " _Look, it's Gero; he's getting away._ " Nappa hears this, and flies off after the man who threatened his family. As Gero runs through mountain crevices, Young Pak bites his hand, ripping flesh from his robotic finger; in retaliation, he screams in anger and pain, then throws the infant over his shoulder. The toddler flies through the air crying until she's caught by her future self. Gohan, meanwhile, lands next to Mai's broken body spralled over the ground, and checks her vitals...

Nappa, screaming in a blind rage, catches up to Gero; he grabs the android's leg and bashes him about in an unthinking rage, tearing into the robotic body with his teeth, and ripping off the thing's right arm wholesale. In the midst of this rampage, however, Nappa hears Gohan call out: " _She's alive; Nappa, Mai is alive._ " The warrior stops cold, and turns around.

Mai is in Gohan's arms, nearly unconcious and coughing; the young half-saiyan takes a sensu bean of the bag and feeds it to her. The bald saiyan shocked to hear these words, and his super saiyan aura dies down as he processes them, a smile coming to his lips. Future Pak floats in midair, relievedly smiling at the news as well. And Gero, seeing an opening, jumps and runs off fast as he can.

Future Pak sees this, and zips to her father, handing baby her to him; " _Don't worry, I'll go after that lunatic; go see mom_ ", then flies off. Nappa goes back home; Gohan feeds Young Pak a sensu, as her parents have a tearful reunion. After a time, Future Pak floats over, rubbing the back of her head with embarassment; " _I lost Gero... I'm so sorry, I..._ " Nappa grits his teeth, but calmly tells her not to blame herself. Gohan interrupts the moment, saying he may have an idea.

Cut to Kame House, where Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo are visiting Master Roshi. The phone rings; it's for Bulma. " _Oh hi Gohan, what's up?... Dr Gero? Yeah, I've heard of him... Well sure, he's got a laboratory near North City, why do you... Oh god..._ " The other Z Warriros perk to attention hearing this, and Bulma fills them in after hanging up.

Meanwhile, Gero has made it back to his laboratory, and is considering his options. He deduces, from his experience with the bald saiyan, and intelligence gathered from his RTD, that these foes are much stronger than he had anticipated, and will not be able to fight them with his current body, even after he made repairs; he considers awakening Androids 17 and 18, but determines that it would be " _reckless_ " to get them involved " _at their curent state of programming_ "... until, that is, he hears the screaming echoing across the mountains outside his door: " _Gero! Come out you coward; you'll answer for what you've done!_ "

" _Caution to the wind then._ " He activates the brother first, and then his sister; he orders them to deal with the intruders outside... but finds the androids "insubordinate" as they were before he deactivated them. 17 says this sounds "difficult", and 18 opines they could use help for something like this; she approaches 16's chamber. Over his objections the large android is revived; the scientist swallows his anger, deciding to let the act slide, so long as he can get his creations into action. While the pod holding 16 takes its time opening, the brother asks Gero " _What did you do to piss these guys off anyway?_ ". He decides explaining the situation couldn't hurt... only to be proven wrong when 18 facial reaction is one of pure disgust.

18: " _You really expect us to defend you from these guys after you pulled that..._ "

GERO: " _What...?_ "

18: " _You threaten this man's wife, you threaten his one year child... What did you think was going to happen?_ "

GERO: (growls) " _Look, it doesn't matter what you think of my actions; the fact remains, if you do not comply with my demands, I will have no recourse but to deactivate you..._ "

He holds up the remote by way of illustration... and 17 responds by chopping his arm off. " _So doc, you want to rephrase any of that?_ " Gero's mouth hangs open; before he can think of anything to say, he is startled by a banging on the steel door.

17: " _Well doc, sounds like your appointment's here; I'm sure those folks outside will have plenty to, heh... discuss with you._ "

GERO: " _You... You insolent retrobates... Ungrateful, wretched..._ "

As they talk, 16 emerges from his container. 18 is the first to notice; " _Oh look, the redhead's up; I'd say that means it's time to greet our guests..._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Androids Emerge**

The metal door blasts apart, and Nappa steps through; he sees Gero, now armless, kneeling before a large redheaded figure, telling him to " _protect your creator_ "; the redhead does not make eye contact, only countering " _That is not part of my programming_ ". 17 grabs Gero's shoulder (" _Ok, I think we're done here_ ") decapitates the robot doctor. Nappa's mouth falls open in shock; Gero's head continues to scream at his creations (" _You can't do this to me!_ ") as 17 drops it top his feet and puts his foot over his maker's mouth.

17: (to Nappa) " _So, we cool then?_ "

NAPPA: " _I... I was not expecting this._ "

17: " _I'll take that as a 'yes'._ "

The crackling of metal and glass echoes through the laboratory as 17 stomps his foot; he then turns to 16.

17: " _So, what's your deal?_ "

16: " _I am programmed with the sole purpose of killing Son Goku._ "

NAPPA: " _What?_ "

17: " _Well, you heard the mandroid..._ "

18: " _If the name of the game is 'kill Son Goku'..._ "

NAPPA: " _But... but you can't kill him..._ "

17: (challenging) " _Oh, and why not?_ "

NAPPA: " _He's... well, he's kind of indisposed... He's sick..._ "

16: " _This is not a concern to my function._ "

NAPPA: " _Wait, wait! If you give him a couple of days, I'm sure he'd love to fight you; Kakorat's that kind of guy, if you..._ "

As they talk Pak, flies up to the laboratory, enters... and freezes in shock as she lays eyes upon Android 18. She has a flashback to her childhood in the future the android smiling... as she drives her arm through her mother's chest; her younger self breaking into tears as the body hits the floor; 18 turning to her, warning " _This is what happens when you mess with us_ ".

Pak breaks into a rage, goes Super Saiyan, and lunges at the blonde android. She manages several blows against the the startled opponent, punching her several feet into the rocky walls. Her father looks confused by this at first; but then 18 manages a block and counterpunch. At this, Nappa goes Beserk Super Saiyan and makes to intervene, only to be intercepted by 17's fist. As the bald one gets up, Piccolo makes his entrance into the lab. " _Crap! 16, think you can grab that guy?_ " The redhead slips behind Nappa and gets him in a full nelson; the bald saiyan struggles, and begins thrashing the two about the place. 17 thanks him, and attacks Piccolo. Pak stops her assault just long enough to gather energy for a ki blast.

Outside the laboratory, Krillin and Yamcha fly overhead observing, surprised when their green friend comes flying out of the tunnel mid-combat almost as soon as she enters. They're futher startled when a section of the mountain explodes, and a blonde figure comes exploding out, blown in their direction. 18 manages to stop herself a fairly short distance from the two weaker Z Warrrior, trying to regain her composure, looking around. When Krillin calls out to her (" _Uh, hello there..._ "), she turns... and is almost instantly set upon again by Pak.

And so the fight resumes; Yamcha notes that the two women look pretty evenly matched, but Krillin notes that the other "i _s pretty much just defending_ ". The two then notice below them that Piccolo is getting pretty much dominated, and is essentially beat. And then to top it off, the mountain explodes again, and Nappa bursts out, being grappled by a large redhead, and some green fetus thing in his teeth.

Pak wails on 18, the the android deflecting and dodging as best she can.

18: " _What is wrong with you?_ "

PAK: " _You murderer! You cold hearted..._ "

18: " _Are you pissed about Gero? That guy had it coming..._ "

PAK: " _You killed my mentor!_ "

18: " _Wait, Goku? We haven't even gotten to him yet..._ "

PAK: " _You destroyed cities..."_

18: " _What? When?_ "

PAK: " _YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER!_ "

At this, 18 snaps and begins assaulting Pak in earnest; the fight now becomes a one sided beat down, of the android against the saiyan. The blonde knocks lands a brutal punch to the face, and pummels her stunned assailant to the ground. Nappa, still in both Beserk Super Saiyan form and 16's grip, screams out; 17 flies over and punches him in the gut, knocking the Super Saiyan out of him. " _Thanks for holding him._ "

Pak picks herself up off the ground, as 18 land next to her; she attempts to renew her assault, but the blonde robot now easily brushes her attacks aside, even managing to grab her attacker's leg and break it, before tossing her about. 18 holds out her palm to threaten a ki attack: " _Stay down, or you won't be getting up again._ " Pak grits her teeth in rage, about to defiantly stand... when something zips across her line of sight, kicking 18 in her side. 18 picks herself up to look upon her attacker.

VEGETA: " _I was watching your battle. It appears you are the androids that were spoken of those years ago._ "

18: " _What?_ "

VEGETA: " _It seems you've arrived early. Now why is that I wonder? Is it because you fear to tangle with the saiyan elite?_ "

18: " _Okay, who the hell are you?_ "

VEGETA: " _I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! Now that I have answered your question woman, how about you answer mine - does a machine like yourself experience fear?_ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Pride and Planning**

18 sighs in annoyance; " _I am really starting to get tired of this crap._ " She calls up to her brother, " _Think you can take this one?_ "; 17 smiles and swoops down. Her attacker only smirks; " _Makes no difference which one of you I fight; you are dealing with a legend, the ultimate warrior, a perfect form none can defeat..._ " He screams and powers up; 18 has to shield her eyes from his aura. The Z Warriors look on with concern from above.

KRILLIN: " _Well great... Looks like Vegeta just joined the Super Saiyan club._ "

YAMCHA: " _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ "

As 17 approaches, and Vegeta taunts his new challenger; " _Well, it seems the blonde one is too much of a coward to face me; does this mean you're made of stronger stuff?_ " His response comes in the form of a kick at the head; the Prince manages to block, but is still knocked several yards sideways, somewhat startled at the force of the impact. Vegeta lunges forward to make counterstrikes, but the android manages to block each of them, then lands a punch across the saiyan's face. Now pissed, Vegeta lunges into 17, and the two plow through the forrest, knocking down trees as they go, before crashing into the earth; pinned down, 17 kicks his attacker off, and the two resume their fignt in the air. The battle goes on like this, with the only the android ever landing any serious blows. Finally, the prince tries to finish off his opponent with a Galick Gun, but 17 dodges forward... and kicks Vegeta between the legs. Falling to his knees in pain, the adversary is pummeled further until he lays broken, his hair turned black.

The sibling androids fly up from the forrest and rejoin 16 (still holding Nappa).

18: " _So, does anyone else want to take a turn? No? Then I think we're done here._ "

16: " _Does this mean we can procede to kill Son Goku..._ "

18: " _Well, I suppose..._ "

YAMCHA: " _What?_ "

KRILLIN: " _No!_ "

17: " _Don't tell me you guys want to take a turn?_ "

NAPPA: " _Wait!_ " (coughs) " _Have... have you thought about what I said?_ "

18: " _Hm? Oh yeah; two days, right?_ " (to 16) " _What do you say, big guy? Think you can wait?_ "

16: (pause) " _These conditions are acceptable._ "

17: " _Alright, then it's settled._ " (to the Z Warriors) " _Day after tomorrow; noon. Goku better be here, or we're going to come looking for him. And let me be clear: if you make us come for you, there will be... casualties._ "

With that 16 drops Nappa, and the androids fly off.

Just to be safe, the Z Warriors move Goku and Chi Chi to Kame House; some hours later, that's where Goku wakes up. He jumps outside, and his wife and son greet him happily. Roshi starts to try to catch him up, only for the saiyan to tell him he's already learned everything in his dream, and he already has a plan.

GOHAN: " _But... how? The androids are going to be expecting you in 24 hours._ "

GOKU: " _Well, we should probably hurry to Kami's then. I'll explain when we get there._ "

Just then, Goku sees Nappa, Trunks, and Pak run out of the house; greetings are made, then Goku asks them, " _Hey, you guys fought the androids; how strong would you say they are?_ " Nappa describes his "fight" with 16, intriguing Goku; but when Gohan interrupts, his father suddenly remembers. " _Oh yeah; sorry guys I have to go. Tight schedule for the fight tomorrow._ " Before Trunks can say anything, Goku lays his hand on Gohan's son and teleports them both away.

Meanwhile, the three androids have hijacked a car and are enjoying themselves as they drive down the highway. As they pass an auto repair shop, 16 tells them to stop the car.

17: " _What's up buddy?_ "

16: " _I have been enjoying our time together._ "

18: " _Aww..._ "

16: " _This is an unforeseen complication._ "

18: " _Wait, what?_ "

16: " _In my current design form, it is possible during my fight with Son Goku, my programming will lead me to engage a protocol, causing me to self-destruct._ "

17: " _So what, you don't want to fight him now?_ "

16: " _Negative; my primary function remains unchanged. However, should I detonate my bomb device, it is probable the Earth would be severly damaged, likely killing most of its inhabitants... including yourselves._ "

17: " _What?_ "

16: " _And this I do not wish to do._ "

18: " _Well... thanks big guy, but how are you planning to fix that?_ "

At this, 16 steps out of the vehicle. " _I have developed a plan of action. If successfully implemented, it shall have the additonal benefit of aiding in my efforts to kill Son Goku._ "


	8. Chapter 8

**And Third...**

When Goku and Gohan appear on the Lookout, Goku asks Kami for use of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; luckily, the god had been keeping tabs on the situation, and has already guessed Goku's plan. After a brief diversion of asking for food, with Gohan pointing out he has to meet the androids in less than 24 hours, the two saiyans enter the time room. With the training begun, Kami telepathically links to Piccolo to deliver a message of this development.

Piccolo, hearing this, flies over to Kame House to relay the news, much to everyone's relief, including Krillin and Tien, who had arrived. The latter two bring the Namekian up to date on the android watch; essentially, while keeping active tabs on the three of them proved difficult, they haven't caused any real serious trouble (aside from the odd carjacking) in the last couple of days. As for the other Z fighters, Yamcha " _decided to sit this one out_ ", and Vegeta hasn't been seen since the last fight. (Trunks tenses up at the latter.)

Sometime later, the scheduled duel is a few hours away, when Chi-Chi points out something everyone had forgotten - that Goku only teleported to Kami's place minutes after noon the previous day, which means that, if he stays there for 24 hours, he's going to be late to the match. Even if he teleports there just after getting out, that would make him late, albeit only by five minutes. Considering this, Piccolo remembers the threats the androids made if Goku didn't show up; " _and if they're anything like Gero..._ " Pak expresses concern they'll start attacking cities. To this, Krillin suggests just telling the androids Goku will be late, and seeing how they react.

Thinking on this, Piccolo suggests that Trunks should relay the message, accompanied by Tien, because he thinks that they stand the best chance of keeping a clear head when dealing with the androids while still being strong enough to keep them occupied should they need to buy time. " _None of us can beat any of them outright at the moment; our only hope is that Goku will be able to when he emerges from the time chamber._ " Pak says that she can fight, but Trunks tells her they can't risk provoking their adversaries too early. Piccolo adds that Nappa went beserk as well at their last battle, but Nappa points out that he can keep his cool as long as he doesn't go Super Saiyan. Piccolo considers this, and decides Nappa should come as well.

The bald saiyan tries to console his future daughter with a kiss on the forehead; " _Don't worry; we'll be fine. Just make sure Goku gets there as quick as possible, and those hunks of junk won't stand a chance._ " This, at least, gets her to smile. And with that, the three are off.

When they arrive, the androids are already waiting for them. 17 looks up smirking at them; " _Getting pretty close to noon; I hope you aren't planning on backing out. Otherwise, we will make things... unpleasant._ " Trunks says nothing at first, sizing up these opponents; eventually, he gives a warning,

TRUNKS: " _Goku is coming, you have my word on that; but if any of you try anything before he gets here, I will make sure you answer for it._ "

18: " _Bold words, little man; I see you brought some back up too. Though I believe we've already met Mr. Baldy there."_

17: " _That we did sis; though as I recall, he got... held up._ "

TIEN: " _Don't assume we'll go down as easily._ "

18: " _Oh? Are you going to tell us you're the tough ones?_ "

(TRUNKS and TIEN say nothing, glare)

18: " _I thought not._ "

16 walks up and in front of the sibling androids, measuring up the three newcomers himself. " _You did not come to fight us._ " Trunks hesitates, but then shakes his head. 16 looks to Nappa; " _You are here with a message; this is correct?_ " The saiyan he wrestled with nervously looks at Trunks and Tienshinhan.

NAPPA: " _Uh yeah, see... Kakorot's running a little late..._ "

17: " _Son of a bitch!_ "

NAPPA: " _Just by a few minutes! He'll be here as soon as he can..._ "

17: " _And we came all this way to fight something._ "

18: " _What do you think, big guy?_ "

16: (considers) " _They are not Goku; I have no wish to fight them._ "

With that, 16 returns to his spot. But as the two trios start to get settled, 17 pipes in again.

17: " _Hey sis; does this third guy remind you of someone._ "

18: " _Hm, now that you mention it..._ "

TRUNKS: " _What are you two talking about?_ "

18: " _Oh just this guy, looked a lot like you; came out talking big some nonsense about being a prince and a big deal and what not. Thought he could take us on..._ "

17: " _Oh man, was that guy a joke._ "

TIEN: (sees him getting upset) " _Trunks, calm down._ "

18: " _Oh, are we hitting a nerve? Does that mean you are related to that idiot?_ "

TRUNKS: " _I have nothing to say to you._ "

17: " _What, aren't you curious how he did? Not even the hit he took the, ha... 'family jewels'. Or how, after all that bravado, he fell down and cried like a little -_ "

TRUNKS: (rises) " _Now you listen here -_ "

A flash interrupts him, knocking everyone down, shielding their eyes; when it's safe to look, Trunks can't believe what he's seeing. " _That - that looks like our time machine. But that's impossible!_ "

The top opens, and out of the machine emerges a tall monster, green and covered with black spots, with a long tail, a bulging upper body, and a tall crown coming out of its head; it jumps out of the machine, lands in the center of the makeshift ring, and surveys those already assembled. Neither android nor Z fighter can make sense of who or what this thing is. " _Don't mind me_ " the creatures smiles, " _I'm just here for my brother_ ".

SO CONCLUDES THE ANDROID SAGA


	9. Chapter 9

**History of Pak**

I don't remember much about my early life; I don't remember much of what it was like, going from town to town, living with various members of the resistance. I have one memory of my mom working, and I wanted her to play with me; I might have been being obnoxious, I was so young. I can remember her smile, but... well, I guess I don't have a lot of memories of her. I wish I had more; good ones, or bad ones.

I remember it was her who first told me about my father, about how he died fighting off the alien invaders, how he was really strong, and that one day I could be really strong too, like him. Sometimes I think mom was at least partly honoring his memory by taking such an active role in fighting the androids; she had been working with scientists and fighters, testing weapons out on the menaces, and I heard later that we were starting to see success in damaging them, that we might have even found a way to destroy them altogether.

Maybe it was inevitable that they would come for us; but I had never imagined anything like what happened. How could I? I was only eight.

They came together; mother managed to get out her laser, and damaged the boy one. The blonde was too quick for her though; I saw... I saw mom die at her hands. She was smiling when she did it; she looked at me, her arm still piercing my mother's chest. I saw mom's eyes, tears filling them, the life draining from them... the machine tossed her to the ground, and... and I cried. _Don't die; don't die mommy._ I couldn't... I didn't understand... She held out her hand, I reached out to her... and she died. Right there, in front of me.

Then I heard the thing's voice: " _This is what happens when you mess with us._ "

I remember the rage; I remember feeling something inside of me building I had never felt before, then exploding; and I remember screaming, like I had never screamed before. After that, it's a blur I'm pretty sure I attacked them, and I think remember the androids looking shcoked... but before I knew what was happening, I felt her foot cracking the side of my head, and in an instant I was outside, in the rain, flying across the muddy ground. I must have blacked out...

The next thing I remember, somebody was carrying me; at first, delirious, I thought it was mother, but then I saw the back of the head was wrong, the red gi was wrong. I looked down, and saw that we were flying; I passed out again.

When I came to, I was in a bed; I saw a woman looking at me, a concerned look on her face; I didn't know her, but she had blue hair, and I thought she looked to be about my mother's age; I heard her call out, " _She's waking up_ ". Then the man with the red gi walked in, and I saw his face, carrying a relieved smile; he looked familiar somehow. And behind him, there was a boy about my age, hair colored same as the woman's; I still remember his adorable expression, a mix of nervousness and youthful curiousity.

The woman touched my shoulder; " _How are you?_ " I honestly didn't know how to answer that; but when I looked back at the face I recognized, I recalled who he was. " _You're the hero everyone talks about; the one who's been fighting the androids; you're Son Gohan!_ "

From that day, my new life began; Bulma and her son Trunks offered to take me in, and I lived with them ever since. But it was also the beginning of my training, under the fellow saiyan who found me; I learned later that I had become what was known as a "Super Saiyan" that day my mother died; Gohan offered to train me, so that I could help him in fighting the androids. I readily accepted... though I learned later that Bulma had opposed this. When I first found out, I resented her for it, but years later, I think I now understand why.

My training under Master Gohan started with difficulty; I remember the early sessions where he tried to help me transform again, but I couldn't; the memory of how I became a Super Saiyan was still too raw, and I couldn't remember it without breaking down. I still have trouble with that, to be honest; that's why the first couple of years, though, we focused on the basics, on building my strength, my skills, taking the first steps to becoming a warrior. But after a couple of years, I was comfortable enough with my abilities that I started learning in earnest to transform, and to control my Super Saiyan form.

It was only when I had become comfortable as a Super Saiyan that Master Gohan began to bring me on his missions to fight the androids; and even then, I was only to watch. I could see that even Gohan was outmatched by even one of the androids, much less two; so I believed him when he told me that I wasn't strong enough yet to help him fight them. But I swore to myself then that I would be one day.

These years were also the beginning of my... friendship with Trunks. I lived with him and his mother for so many years, we became like brother and sister. I remember those years well; I guess you could say they were happy times. I don't why they ended; maybe they didn't end, maybe they don't have to end... I'm sure he still thinks of me that way; he has to. If I think of him differently... well, that's not here or there.

What I can say, is that one day - it was years later, I must have been about thirteen - after years of watching my training sessions with Gohan, he started asking again if he could join, saying he wanted to fight the androids too. To this day, I don't know if that was because I was... you know, I don't know why I never asked him, maybe... Anyway, he had asked almost from the beginning, but Gohan didn't let him then - understandable, given Bulma's feelings toward my training, let alone her son - but after years of watching and on again off again asking, Master Gohan finally began to relent; he couldn't go Super Saiyan, so he couldn't get as strong as either of us, but I liked having him there all the same.

And so the three of us had been training together for over two years when the battle came; the androids attacked yet another city, and Gohan said it was time for me to help him in the fight. Trunks begged Gohan to bring him along, saying he was strong enough to help, but Master told him he wasn't ready. That moment would play a role in one of my most painful memories to date.

The battle itself... I remember, when I came close to her, I became so enraged I charged; Master Gohan had told me to wait for his signal, but I was so overcome with rage when I saw her face, I was triggered... Because of that, I know now that I was really blaming myself for what happened. Because I charged without prompting, Gohan had to fight the other one without warning; the truth is, I don't know how well his fight went, I was too obsessed with my target. Not that it made much difference; I was stronger, sure, but she had an edge with strength and speed, and though I managed to hit her here and there, I was already becoming tired when I heard...

GOHAN: " _Trunks no! I told you to wait back..._ "

TRUNKS: " _But Master Gohan, you needed help, I..._ "

I turned my head to see Trunks getting himself entangled with the fight between my master and the other machine; and before I could even process what I was seeing, I felt a blow to my side, and found myself plummeting to the earth. I picked myself up, and tried to fly back up into the battle... only to find the sky explode in a sea of blinding light and ki, and I fell once again, this time into unconsciousness.

I awoke buried in a mountain of rubble; once I dug myself out, I looked around at the devastation. All I could think in that moment was, " _at least the androids seem to have left_ "; that's when I felt my master's ki... and it was weak. I flew in its direction, and caught up to Trunks, who was carrying his unconscious body; as I flew up beside him, I could see the boy I had thought of as a brother was crying, telling Master Gohan to hold on... I couldn't feel anything yet, not when he could still be saved, so I helped carry the weak body.

We got back to Bulma's, and laid him on the table... Master Gohan opened his eyes, smiled... he looked right at me. " _He has spirit, give him that; and you've become so strong... I'm glad..._ " And he closed his eyes again; and I could feel his pulse come to a stop, his ki flowing out of his body.

I should have just felt sad; I should have cried, I should have mourned, I should have done any number of things a sane person would, a stronger person would do... But I didn't. Something in me wouldn't let me, and instead I turned to the only family I had known for the last several years, the woman who raised me like a mother, and her son, my only friend...

PAK: " _This is your fault._ "

BULMA: " _Pak, no..._ "

PAK: " _Master told you to stay back, he told you that you weren't strong enough to help, and you..._ "

You know, I actually don't think I can remember everything I said; I just remember Trunks' eyes watering up, his mother telling me I was being unfair, and then him running out of the house. She looked at me after that, not in anger, not disappointment, just... I think it was sorrow.

But at that moment, I didn't care. I just remember screaming at her; " _You have no right to tell me otherwise. You have no right to tell me how to feel, you can't - you can't begin to understand..._ " Of course, as I remembered even then, she did; she had lost her own friends to the androids, including the saiyan who might have been her husband, years before I did; she knew what loss was. That was what the look was; not just sorrow, but understanding.

Then we heard it, felt it - we could see light bursting through the windows, and I felt a powerful ki explosion. We both ran outside and saw him; Trunks was on his knees, his hair glowing gold, screaming... I could feel the sadness, the regret, the pain in his screaming... and I felt ashamed. And it was only then that the feelings I should have felt from the start came through, it was then that the tears and the sadness came flowing out of me.

That was three years ago; Trunks forgave me for what I said, and even asked me to forgive him... but the truth was, I blamed myself more than him for the death of my master. I had lost control of myself in the face of the thing that had killed my mother, when my master had spent years teaching me that self control was the greatest necessity in battle; I failed him.

Eventually, I told this to Trunks, to explain why he didn't need forgiveness; but since I did that, he's only become more determined than ever to make me change my view of this, to not blame myself for my master's death. And not just with this memory - whenever I found myself scared, doubting myself, whenever negative emotions came over me, Trunks would spend every effort he could manage to give me reassurance, to restore my confidence, or brighten my spirit. I think this might be when I started thinking of him differently.

The past few years have not been idle; Trunks and I continue our training still, and Bulma has been busy building a machine that will allow us not only to finally defeat the androids once and for all, but to stop all the destruction they wielded before it even happens. With this machine, me and Trunks can travel back in time, to before the monstrosities showed themselves; we can let the heroes of days past, like Master Gohan's father, Goku, know about the threat before it arises, and help us defeat them once and for all.

We can go back to the alien invasion. I can save my father; I can save my mother; I can... We can save everybody. We just have to get back in time; we just have to find Goku. He will be strong enough, I know it...


	10. Chapter 10

**The Stranger**

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku has been focusing his time on making his son stronger; the first few months he devoted to making his son into a Super Saiyan; then when Goku himself achieved Ascended Super Saiyan, he focused his efforts on bringing his son up to his own level.

GOHAN: " _Dad, I know you're stronger than you were, but... why have we been focusing so much on my training? I thought the androids wanted to fight you..._ "

GOKU: " _Oh I know, but this was just such a perfect opportunity for something I've been wanting to do with you for awhile now. And besides, I think I'm already strong enough to beat the androids._ "

GOHAN: " _What? How..._ "

GOKU: " _Based on what Nappa told me, their strongest guy is pretty good, but I think I've passed his level some time ago; I wouldn't worry about them._ "

Months later, Gohan manages to even surpass Super Saiyan Ascended with a new form, but Goku demonstrates its ineffectiveness, as the increase in strength and muscle mass is compromised by a great reduction in speed and mobility. Gohan asks if this means further training is pointless; " _Well_ " his father responds, " _that's rarely the case, I find. But I think after another month or so, you'll start seeing diminishing returns, the way I have lately; when that happens... it will be time._ "

17: " _I'm sorry, what was that?_ "

CELL: (laughs) " _It is nice to have a little family reunion like this, isn't it? But I'm afraid time is of the essence for me, and we'll have to... get down to business._ "

18: " _What is that thing?_ "

16: " _Genetic signature is a match the biomechanical project of Dr Gero. However, this is not consistent with current data on said project being both at a far less developed stage and terminated by collateral damage in previous conflict..._ "

17: " _Uh, you want to rephrase that big guy?_ "

CELL: (approaches 17) " _I am here to achieve my purpose, to become perfect..._ "

16: (stands in his way) " _I am aware of this design; and you will not complete it while I stand._ "

17: " _Okay, still don't understand what's going on here._ "

CELL: " _Let me put it another way then - I. Drink. People._ "

TRUNKS, TIEN, NAPPA: " _What?_ "

18: " _Oh god, that's disgusting..._ "

CELL: " _Oh no need to get riled up, good sister; after all... you're already inside of me._ "

16 socker punches the creature in the face, sending it skidding through the dirt several yards away. (Cell, " _Okay, that was unexpected._ ") The ginger android falls upon the would be attacker, and their fight begins; its a surprising even back and forth match - Cell lands several punches, but 16 lands several of his own, including managing to rocket launch one of his fists into the creature's face at point blank range. The monster tries settling the fight by plunging his tail into the redhead's neck, only to find it doesn't work, and gets tossed around the makeshift ring for his troubles. It's only with a great deal of effort that the thing is able to pull itself closer, managing to grapple its adversary.

The other gathered fighters watch the fight unfold:

NAPPA: " _I don't remember him being this strong when we fought._ "

18: " _'Fought' is putting it generously. The big guy didn't want to blow up half the planet when he fought Goku._ "

17: " _Fortunately, he knew enough about how he worked to make some... changes._ "

18: " _We found a mechanic he could talk through the procedure; that extra stength and speed is the bomb's energy being re-routed through his main fighting system..._ "

At that, the struggle tosses the two fighters just feet before the talking spectators. Cell's inner monologue surveys the situation: " _Damn, we're too evenly matched; and if this goes on, this thing will be able to wear me down._ " His eyes dart to Tienshinhan, and he smiles: " _On the other hand, if I could give myself just a little boost..._ " His tail darts out and grabs the human warrior before anyone knows what happened.

The prick of the tail pierce's Tien's arm, and the screaming brings Trunks and Nappa in to the fight. The tail drops Tien, catching his breath, as 16 continues to grapple with the strange creature. Cell screams: " _No! I'm too close! I will not be denied perfection now!_ " The tail plunges down again, and there is screaming.

Trunks, Nappa, and 16 scream " _NO!_ ", and before the human is even absorbed the monster manages to break out of the redheaded android's grip. When the absorbtion is complete, the fighter's are building into a rage, but 16 is the first to lunge at the creature again... only for him to be thrown to the ground, and Cell to fall on top of him, grabbing the android's head.

Just as Cell is about to crush 16's head, a leg swings in and knocks his arm away; the creature looks up smiling to see it's his target, Android 17. 16 yells at his brother to leave, but 17 says he's not leaving his friend alone; as they talk, Cell raises his tail, expanding the opening. Trunks and Nappa lunge forward as well, going Super Saiyan... but before they even reach him, Cell's tail has fallen on its prey.

They're knocked by by blasts of lightning; an explosion of green light envelopes the land around them; a massive surge of ki that illuminates nearly half the earth's atmosphere. On the other side of the planet, at Roshi and his guests can feel the incredible surge of power; even Bulma notes, " _I can't feel power levels, but I can feel that_ ". Back at the battleground, when the gathered warriors can raise their eyes again, they see the monster... has transformed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cell's Challenge**

Goku and Gohan emerge from the time chamber, and are greeted by a frantic Kami and Popo. " _Goku, you have to hurry; a new creature has emerged, more powerful and dangerous than even the enemy you were preparing to face. It's -_ " Before he can finish, a flash of light comes over the horizon, with the roar of thunder; they can all feel a truly massive power level coming into being. " _That... It just became... No..._ " Goku feels the immense power level as well, and his concern shows. " _Gohan, you stay here; I'm going to see what we're now up against._ " Before his son can object, the hero teleports away.

Goku arrives several yards from Cell; he finds Trunks, Nappa, and two of the androids glaring at this strange creature, from which he senses a power more incredible than anything he was prepared for. He asks about what's going on, and Nappa tells him about the deaths of Tien and 17. Goku feels rage boil inside him, and glares at the monster.

CELL: " _Ah, you're Goku then. Well, I suppose introductions are in order; my name is Cell._ "

GOKU: " _What do you want?_ "

CELL: " _I have achieved perfection; so what could I want?_ " (laughs) " _I will tell you what I want, Goku - now that I am supreme over all other life forms, I wish for this truth to be clearly and unambigously known; I want there to be no question of my power and right to dominate all things in existence, by virtue of my insurpassable strength. And to begin this revelation, Son Goku, since you are, by my senses, the strongest being on this planet... I wish to fight you._ "

GOKU: " _That's what you want? Was that why you took my friend? Why you took this girl's brother from her? To make me angry?_ "

CELL: " _Ho now, I hadn't even considered that; but it does raise an interesting point. Tell me Goku, are you presently at your strongest? The reason I ask, you see, is that I can sense your energy, and, impressive though it is, it still falls far short of mine; and since you have just come out of the time chamber..._ "

TRUNKS: " _What? How can he possibly know about that?_ "

CELL: (smirks to Trunks) " _Oh, you'll find there's a great deal I already know; but that's a story for another time." (to Goku) "But these mysteries aside, the question still remains - would you be stronger if you had time to rest? Or would could you surpass me if you had another 'day', as it were, to train? Well?_ "

GOKU: (considers) " _Are Tien and her brother still alive, inside of you? If I fight you, can you give them back to us?_ "

CELL: (chuckles) " _Oh, now that's quite a request, isn't it? Let's make this interesting then - if you, or any of your allies, or indeed if anyone on this planet, can defeat me in the upcoming match, then I will give you everything you ask for - I will leave the earth in peace, and I will even return your friends._ "

GOKU: " _And if we lose?_ "

CELL: " _Hm, let's see, I think... blowing up the planet. That's fair, no?_ "

(the mouths of the gathered warriors fall open in shock... save Goku, who only glares)

CELL: " _Well that settles it then! See you all in five days._ "


	12. Chapter 12

**All the Times**

Back at the Lookout, Goku teleports back with Nappa, Trunks, 16, and 18; Gohan tries to ask him what's going on, but his father just tells him that they need to step back into the time chamber for " _just a little longer_ ". A short time after they do so, Pak, Krillin, and Piccolo fly up to the Lookout; and Pak is surprised at who she meets. Before she can charge forward again, her father grabs her shoulder, but she struggles. " _No! Let me go! I can't... I have to..._ "; 18 steps forward solemnly.

18: " _Look, your father told me about... how you know me. But that wasn't me; I haven't done anything..._ "

PAK: " _It's what you become; it's what you will do..._ "

18: " _Look, I don't fully understand all this myself, but the things he said you saw... a different 'me' do, that's not who I want to be; and I don't intend to be that person._ "

PAK: (starts crying) " _No! I have to - I have to kill you._ " (falls to her knees) " _I have to stop you from killing mother; I have to save her; I have to..._ "

NAPPA: (kneels, takes his daughter in his arms) " _You did save her honey; you saved me, you saved her, you saved baby you..._ "

TRUNKS: (approaches) " _Not just your family; in exchange for our help, the androids have promised not to repeat history. We've stopped it Pak; we've saved the earth from our fate..._ "

PAK: (processes these words, then weeps into her father's chest) " _I'm sorry..."_ (to Trunks) " _But, does that mean we've succeeded? Did we save the earth?_ "

TRUNKS: " _Well, about that..._ "

Meanwhile, at Kame House, Bulma, Roshi, and others watch the news in horror, as Cell briefly take over a station, and announces the coming combat in five days time, what the stakes are, and declaring it to be open to anyone " _who dares to defy_ " him. He further announces that he will be showing a "preview" of his power at the Central Capital in just a few hours.

Back at the Lookout, everyone gathered is shocked when, after only a couple of hours, the Time Chamber door opens, and Goku and Gohan emerge far earlier than expected. When asked about this, Goku just smiles and calmly says that they're done now; when asked if he's a lot stronger, Goku nervously laughs. " _To be honest, I think I've barely made a difference in my own strength..._ " Trunks starts to ask " _Then, why did you..._ ", but Goku interrupts: " _Anyway, I have to see Korin about something... Oh, and I should get Vegeta too; he'll definitely want to get in on a fight like this._ " With that Goku and son fly down the tower.

When it's asked who should train in the Time Chamber next, 18 says that she and 16 want to fight the monster who took her brother from her. 16, however, tells her that training would do absolutely nothing for him, as an android; when pressed, he allows it "might" make her stronger, given that she's part biological. Piccolo offers to train with her, saying he needs to become stronger for the match as well; they enter the chamber.

Meanwhile, Goku tells Vegeta about the time chamber and upcoming fight; the two are flying back to the Lookout, when Goku feels something, and flies off course. Cell has begun passing the time by casually destroying a city; it appeared that the Royal Army had already responded to the attack, as the wreckage of planes and tanks dotted the city landscape. Goku flies up to him, and warns that if he kills any more, their " _deal is off_ "; Cell laughs, saying Goku's " _compliance isn't really a factor_ ", but agrees to stop the killing. " _I'd get more of a workout in an asteroid field anyway_ "; and with that, he flies up into space. Goku decides then that it would be a good idea to gather the dragon balls.

Vegeta arrives at the Lookout; Nappa confronts him.

NAPPA: " _We have unfinished business Vegeta, my... 'Prince'. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still sore about what you did. But my daughter and your son think a lot of each other. And I'd like to be a good father to my Pak, just like I'm sure you want to be a good father to Trunks..._ "

VEGETA: " _Oh just get to the point._ "

NAPPA: " _Alright then. If you want to finish what you started, I'm standing here; and right now, I'm just as Super Saiyan as you are, so it'll be an even fight this time._ "

VEGETA: " _That won't be necessary._ " (looks away from Nappa for this part) " _Look, I... I regret killing you. Are you happy now?_ "

NAPPA: (smiles) " _I do appreciate that._ "

GOHAN: (not too loud) " _Was... that an apology?_ "

KRILLIN: " _I guess it's the saiyan equivalent, ha ha..._ " (notices Vegeta glaring at him) " _ha..._ "

NAPPA: " _Anyways, it's just the four of us left to train, with just a little over two days left; so I thought, since I'm sure you two have more experience training together..._ "

VEGETA: " _Oh no..._ "

NAPPA: " _... and since me and Vegeta need to mend old fences..._ "

VEGETA: " _Goddammit Nappa!_ "

And so when 18 and Piccolo emerge from the time chamber, Vegeta and Nappa enter it; the two exiting go to their respective quasi-siblings.

16: " _Did you become stronger?_ "

18: " _A little bit. I didn't make as much progress as the green guy though; he's nearly as strong as I am now._ "

16: " _If you are determined to fight this monster yourself, there is still a way in which you may yet be a match for him._ "

Meanwhile, Piccolo speaks to Kami; they are interrupted when 18 screams:

18: " _No! That is absolutely out of the question!_ "

16: " _If you are serious about defeating Cell, it would be logical for you to at least consider my offer..._ "

18: " _You are my friend! I am not going to..._ "

KAMI: " _Is everything okay over there?_ "

18: (to Kami) " _Um, yes it's fine._ " (to 16, quieter) " _Besides, these guys are strong; they have this..._ "

PICCOLO: (privately to Kami) " _So, do you feel the same way?_ "

KAMI: " _What you are suggesting is drastic, for reasons you well know..._ "

PICCOLO: " _But it might well be necessary._ "

KAMI: " _'Might' indeed; and as the girl says, we have strong warriors on our side..._ "

PICCOLO: " _I am not asking you to decide here and now; but will you at least accompany us to the battle, and prepare yourself to do this should they fail._ "

KAMI: (looks longingly into the sky)

PICCOLO: " _I know I'm asking a lot..._ "

KAMI: " _No, I am prepared for this; I have stood as Guardian of this planet for hundreds of years now. If I was not capable of doing this, I would be failing in my duties toward the earth._ " (smiles) " _That said, if nothing else, there are the dragon balls to consider; I hope you will not think less of me if I hold out until, as you say, it becomes absolutely necessary._ "

PICCOLO: (smiles back) " _Hmph, as if I could..._ "

Vegeta and Nappa emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Prince smiling confidently. He announces to all that he is now surpassed " _both Kakorat and this 'Cell'_ " in power; when Gohan expresses scepticism, Vegeta says he'll "demonstrate", and flares up his ki. The surge knocks back the fighters, and several of them have to cling to the Lookout to avoid being tossed over the edge. When he finishes, Vegeta gloats:

VEGETA: " _And that was only half my full power; is there any here who can deny that I am now the strongest on this planet?_ "

KAMI: (ponders) " _It is true, he is stronger than Goku; as to being stronger than the creature called Cell... hm, they are comparable..._ "

VEGETA: " _Comparable? Are you so blind? Hmph, very well, I will demonstrate my true power when I defeat this challenger; then it will be indisputable._ "

PICCOLO: " _Hold now Vegeta; Trunks and Pak haven't gone into the Time Chamber yet; you might want to at least see how they do before bragging this way._ "

VEGETA: " _We'll see; if this one is my son as he claims, I'll expect he'll do very well with the year he's given..._ "

NAPPA: (steps beside him) " _Don't sell my daughter short; don't forget, she's the stronger one..._ "

VEGETA: " _Oh please! You barely increased your power at all inside there; you spent all your time just trying to keep control of your Saiyan form, never mind acending..._ "

NAPPA: " _Yes, but she's stronger than I am; and she'll be stronger than you too after a day in that room..._ "

Vegeta growls at this, and makes to strike Nappa, but Trunks holds his arm; " _There's no time for this; we still need to begin training._ " Vegeta grousingly stands aside, and the two time travelers make their way into the Time Chamber. On their way in, Pak looks at Nappa, and father and daughter smile at one another.

Shortly after they enter, Goku arrives with the Dragon Balls; the Z fighters discuss whether they should use them then or after the fight, but when Krillin explains what the balls are to 18, she begs that they try to use them to bring back her brother. However, Kami is not sure they can do this, causing 18 further distress; Goku decides the only way to settle the question is to summon Shenron, and before anyone can stop him, the dragon is out. They ask whether those eaten by Cell can be brought back, and the dragon responds that, while bringing back Tien is within his power, bringing back 17 is not as he " _is now part of_ " his killer. 18 weeps, and the others decide to have Shenron " _bring back everyone killed by Cell_ ". Shenron declares the wish granted, and disappears; Tien comes back at the place he died.

Finally, the doors to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber open for the last time, and the Z Fighters gather to see the final two of their party come out... only something's not right. Gohan notices that something's off about the ki of the people coming out of the chamber, and it's only when they step into the light that it becomes clear why - it was not two saiyans emerging as expected, but three; Trunks averting his eyes, Pak smiling nervously, and, resting in her arms, a baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**"Lessons" of Despair**

" _His name is Choy._ " Pak shows the baby's sleepy face to the gathered warriors, whose mouths hang open in shock; except, that is, for Nappa, whose face positively beams.

NAPPA: " _Wow, I'm a grandfather?_ "

KAMI: " _Hm, there's one thing I don't understand... Creating life in the Room of Spirit and Time should not be possible; the gravity alone would kill most humans, much less a newborn baby._ "

VEGETA: (growls, snaps) " _Isn't it obvious? Or am I the only one who has noticed?_ "

GOKU: " _Vegeta, what are you talking about?_ "

VEGETA: " _Her energy Kakorot! It's weaker than when she entered, or haven't you felt it?_ "

GOHAN: " _Wait, I still don't understand..._ "

PAK: (smiles at Gohan) " _I had to let a large amount of my ki flow into Choy to help him survive; he's actually very strong now..._ "

VEGETA: (to Pak) " _You... You failure. With the fate of the earth on the line, you had one job - become stronger! And instead you waste it on this..._ "

TRUNKS: (puts himself in front of his father) " _That's enough!_ "

VEGETA: " _And you! To think a son of mine would behave so selfishly as to..._ "

Trunks flares Super Saiyan and punches his father in the face, flinging him across the Lookout; the Prince picks himself and goes Super Saiyan as well.

VEGETA: " _Is that how you want to settle this, boy? I warn you..._ "

TRUNKS: " _Try me!_ "

VEGETA: (makes to strike)

GOKU: (stands between them) " _Look guys, we don't have time for this; we only have a couple of hours as it is._ "

PICCOLO: (takes Trunks' shoulder) " _Goku's right; we have to leave... now._ "

Meanwhile, Hercule Satan arrives at the ring made by Cell for the upcoming "tournament"; Jimmy Firecracker and a television cameraman watch from a distance, until the world champion signals them to come closer. However, when Satan enters the ring and begins his taunting, the creature... laughs. " _Well, this is certainly interesting; and here I was starting to get bored waiting for my real challenger to show up, but you look like an... entertaining way to pass the time._ " Hercule is a little taken aback by this, though he hides his concern behind his usual bravado. Cell gestures him, " _Well, come on and attack me then; let's see what you have._ " Satan throws himself forward to punch Cell... but the creature casually catches him arm, with two fingers no less. In this grip, he lifts the human off the ground, and smiles as the crack of Satan's bones echoes across the arena. Hercule begins screaming, and does not stop; over these cries, Cell turns to the camera and begins his lecture.

" _Behold, creatures of earth, your greatest fool! He who thought that he, or that anyone of your puny, weak race could stand up to my magnificent perfection._ " Cell flicks his fingers, and Hercule's bloody arm flies of his body; the monster holds the limb up to the camera. " _Hear this - next to me, you are all worthless insects. And in the face of my absolute power, your lives, your very civilization, are completely meaningless. A few hours from now, all of your achievements and livelihoods will discover their true function - to provide me pleasure, as I see and hear all of you scream in agony at losing everything you've ever held dear._ " Satan tries to crawl away, but Cell lightly kicks him up, and catches his leg between his fingers; once again, the sound of cracked bones, of screaming, and Cell's soft laughter. " _You will learn these things, and when you fully understand your utter worthlessness, your pathetic weakness in the light of my amazing power - then, and only then will I grant you peace, bringing obliteration to this insignificant rock of a planet!_ "

" _Cell, stop it!_ " The call echoes from the distance, leading Cell to look up to the sky smiling. The camera turns to see what appears to be several warriors flying towards them. The Z Warriors land next to the ring; in the group are Krillin, 16, 18, Piccolo, Kami, Gohan, Nappa, Pak, Trunks, and Vegeta. Goku lands squarely in the ring in front of Cell.

GOKU: " _You swore not to hurt anyone else until the fight._ "

CELL: " _And I told you that you're compliance was not a factor. Besides, I only said I wouldn't kill anyone else; this is... education._ "

JIMMY: " _Wait, some of these figures look familiar. Is that... It is! Those two are the aliens that threatened this earth over four years ago! And that... is that the Demon Piccolo? But who is that older version of him? But more importantly, who is this so boldly confronting the monster as we speak?_ "

KRILLIN: " _What? That's Goku; don't you guys remember?_ " (Jimmy stares) "(sigh) _He won the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament?_ "

CAMERA GUY: " _Wait, you mean that's the guy who beat Demon King Piccolo?_ "

PICCOLO: (grunts)

JIMMY: " _Uh yes, of course that's who it is. Ladies and gentlemen, the hero who defeated the Demon Piccolo is here now - unsure as yet why said demon is accompanying him, but that's a question for later - and he now stands before the monster threatening our planet, ready to save us all once again._ "

CELL: " _Well then, let's begin..._ "

The two fighters take their stances; they stare each other down; in this time, the horribly wounded Satan is carried out of the ring, and laid next to the TV Camera, though he remains conscious.

Then it begins - Goku flies his fist into Cell's face... but the monster is unfazed. Cell smirks arrogantly, and swats Goku so hard he flies several hundred feet into a plataeu in the distance. " _You know, I really was expecting more of a chal-_ " - but just then, Goku teleports behind him, kicks Cell in the neck; while the creature's expression is one more of annoyance than pain, it fails to strike back, as the hero teleports away too quickly. This goes on for awhile, with Goku teleporting to one spot near Cell, then another, managing to get a hit in each time and getting away before Cell can strike him back. But eventually, Cell manages to grab Goku's leg and fling his adversary toward the earth; he zips down and kicks the saiyan back toward the sky again, and zips back up ready to elbow Goku in the back... only for his target to teleport away at the last instant.

He looks around for the opponent; but then: " _KAME... HAME..._ " Cell looks up and sees Goku preparing his attack; he smirks. " _... HAAAAA!_ " Cell crosses his arms to block the attack just as the blast reaches him; he struggles with the beam for a few seconds, before summoning the energy to throw it back at our hero. Goku manages to dodge his deflected attack, but is now visibly tired, breathing heavily. Cell zips up and trades several blows with him... before one of his kicks strikes the side, and sends Goku hurling downward again... this time, to crash into floor the ring.

Goku picks himself up in the rocky crater, and flares up his ki; his opponent just floats above, smiling.

CELL: " _Ha! I can feel your energy draining; just one or two more attacks, and I think I can finish you off for good._ "

GOKU: (smiles, lowers ki) " _Alright Cell, you win._ "

SATAN: " _What? What did he say?_ "

GOKU: " _There's no point in continuing this fight; I can't beat you._ "

JIMMY: " _Ladies and gentlemen, it seems your ears did not deceive you; the hero who saved us from the demon Piccolo, who the people of earth had once again put their faith in... has given up. Our world is now without salvation; who can stand before the monster now? We're doomed, doomed..._ "

CELL: " _Such a waste; I really had high hopes for this Goku; it's such a pity I'll be destroying this planet without it giving me a real challenge._ "

VEGETA: (jumps into the ring) " _Oh? Don't be so sure about that!_ "


	14. Chapter 14

**Father and Son**

Vegeta flares up his ki; Cell smiles, impressed. " _Well now, it looks like I will be getting a worthy adversary after all; well then, shall we -?_ " Vegeta sucker punches the monster knocking it back to the edge of the ring; Cell's smile turns to a full grin. " _Such little restraint... oh yes, now this is the kind of fight I was hoping for. Although..._ " - he floats above the arena, and casually fires a ki blast, blowing it to pieces - " _... as long as we're not holding back, why don't we go all out?_ " Vegeta smirks at that; " _That's fine by me; I had no intention of treating this as a game._ "

Vegeta launches a Galick Gun at Cell, which the monster manages to block; the Prince zips behind his opponent, and lands a kick square in the creature's back. He makes to continue his barrage, but Cell spins around and blocks every attack. Their combat continues, and it becomes apparent to all the spectators below that the two are near evenly matched. Vegeta pulls out all the stops trying to take Cell down - Galick Gun, energy volleys, kicks and punches - but even the attacks that hit don't appear to do much damage to the creature. Still, the saiyan's cocky smile never leaves his face, as he senses his enemy wearing itself down.

As the fight procedes above them, Satan looks at the gathered Z Warriors; he hears Krillin refer to the large redhead as "android 16" and exclaims:

SATAN: " _You mean that thing's a robot?_ "

18: (gives a warning look)

SATAN: " _And I heard him calling you '18' earlier; does that mean you're a robot too?_ "

KRILLIN: " _Hey back off, okay buddy! 18's just as human as you or me. It's not her fault if some lunatic kidnapped her and..._ " (realizes what he's doing) " _Uh wait, I mean..._ "

SATAN: " _So wait, you mean she used to be...?_ "

KRILLIN: " _Uh, no comment._ "

And he scurries away; 18 just glares at Satan, then turns away to try ignoring him. Hercule begins to think intently.

Above the ring, after a period of trading blows, it's obvious that both combatants are growing weary, possibly even approaching their limit. Cell taunts Vegeta, saying that he senses him growing tired; it tries attacking the Prince, but gets pummelled for its trouble, plummeting to the earth once again. Vegeta knees Cell in the lower back, the sound of cracking and Cell's screams echoing across the ring; he jumps, and lands some distance from the enemy, who still taunts him.

CELL: " _You still haven't won; you're at your limit, and you have nothing left that can defeat me._ "

VEGETA: (smirks) " _Don't be so sure about that._ "

Vegeta hovers, holds his hands together, and begins screaming; his ki flares like nothing the Z Fighters have ever seen or felt before, causing the very heavens to darken, and explode with lighning. And in the midst of this epicnes, Cell smiles; he thinks of how easy it was, exaggerating his injury and tricking the saiyan into throwing the last of his energy away on an all out attack that he will easily be able to dodge. Vegeta cries out: " _FINAL FLASH!_ " Cell dodges the attack... only to find his lower body caught by the thick energy beam, causing him to scream out. The Z Warriors shield their eyes; miles in the distance, the horizon burns and the oceans tumult; miles above the earth's surface, a bright sphere of light covers a large section of the earth, out of which shoots a beam into the depths of space; and in the depths of space, an explosion so big, it turns the black void white.

Back at the ring, Cell drags himself across the ground... or rather, only his upper half. Vegeta struts over to him laughing.

VEGETA: _"Oh what have we here? Is the 'Pefect Being' having any trouble standing up? You forget what it means to tangle with the saiyan elite; next to the Prince of the greatest warrior race in the universe, you are the insect. And now it's time for you to meet my boot._"

CELL: " _You think this is funny? Let me ask then... Is it as funny... as... this?_ "

At this, two legs burst out of the hole in Cell's lower torso; Vegeta steps back, a look of horrror overtaking him, as the monster fully regenerates. " _No... No, that's impossible!_ " Cell stands; " _A valiant effort, my dear prince. But I think this is where you meet your end._ " Vegeta screams with rage and attacks... but his arm is easily caught by Cell; bones crack. The Prince screams and is tossed around like a rag doll, before being thrown up into the sky. Cell zips up and kicks Vegeta sideways, sending him zooming off into the horizon.

Cell makes to go after his prey, but Trunks zips up in front of the monster, blocking its way. Piccolo puts his hand on Kami's chest; Jimmy Firecracker notes for the camera that nobody can hear what the fighters above are saying (though the Z Fighters have no trouble making it out).

CELL: " _Are you looking to get the same as your father? Well, I can certainly arrange that... though I suppose I should thank you first._ "

TRUNKS: (just glares)

CELL: " _What, don't you remember? Why, I never could have achieved this Perfection without the help of you... and your, ha ha, 'partner'._ "

TRUNKS: " _What? What are you talking about?_ "

CELL: " _Oh come now, you saw how I arrived; now how do you think I managed that?_ "

PAK: (realizes) " _No..._ "

TRUNKS: " _No, that's impossible..._ "

CELL: " _Is it? What do you think would happen when you won, hm? You were going to beat the androids and return to the future, isn't that right? Only then, you'd be stronger, and just as determined to destroy them again - to take away what was mine!_ "

TRUNKS: " _18... when you said she was..._ "

CELL: " _Because she was, dear Trunks; fortunately for me, you and your little friend only managed to kill my brother before she got away. She was so afraid after that, so..._ " (smiles) " _... desperate._ "

18: " _Did he say what I thought he said?_ "

CELL: " _Ha ha, in that state, she was so despearate for any ally, ready to believe anyone who told her there was still a way to destroy her brother's killers. Why... even when I told her I could reunite her with her brother..._ "

TRUNKS: " _You... You monster!_ "

CELL: " _Well to be fair..._ " (chuckles) " _... I wasn't lying._ "

TRUNKS: (holding back rage) " _So are you done? Is that your story then?_ "

CELL: " _Well I suppose not; after that, taking the time machine was a simple matter... oh, but I did have to learn how to the pilot the thing I suppose, though I found someone easily enough. I drank her to get the knowledge..._ "

TRUNKS: " _You..._ "

CELL: " _... and I must say Trunks, your mother was delicious._ "

Trunks launches at Cell with his fist, but the creature easily dodges; it kicks its leg up into the saiyan's stomach, then chops the wounded opponent plummeting into the ring. Piccolo, hand still on Kami's chest, looks on horrified.

PICCOLO: " _If we're going to do this, it has to be now; Kami, I need to know, can you do this?_ "

KAMI: (takes a somber moment) " _Yes, Piccolo; you are right, this has to be done. I... I am ready._ "

As Cell floats above the ring, roaring with gloatful laughter, he is overcome with a blinding flash of light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Giant Nameless Namekian**

" _So... much... power... too... much_ " Piccolo falls to his knees as he powers up, his muscles bulging uncontrollably, and the ki overtaking his body. He let's out a scream straining with determination, as he flares his energy so hard that the other Z Warriors have to look away... as a shadow falls over them. And Cell as well, as he looks up, concern now showing on his face. When Piccolo is done powering up, he stands... thirty feet tall.

As Piccolo stares down at this opponent, Goku notices someone in the distance; it's a wounded Vegeta, trying to make his way back to the ring. Goku calls to his friend: " _Krillin, take a sensu bean to Vegeta; and tell him his turns up._ " Krillin nods and starts flying over.

But as he passes the ring, Cell smirks once again, and zips over to the bald dwarf, grabbing him at the leg. " _I think I'll take one of those_ "; he flings Krillin to the ground, then picks up the sensu bag off his unconscious body. The other Z Fighters look on in horror as he takes a sensu bean, and eats it. " _And you know what, I think these little beans are a bit unfair to the competition_ "; Gohan screams out " _No!_ ", but Cell incinerates the bag with a small ki blast.

Now Giant Piccolo's angry. He punches down into Cell, who manages to catch the fist with both arms; a struggle commcences, both opponents putting everything into it. Piccolo screams and fires up his aura, blasting Cell into the earth. The namekian stands to catch his breath; a few seconds pass, and the Z Fighters look on hopeful, Nappa even asking if Cell has been defeated. But then the monster springs up out of the hole, flinging himself at Piccolo; the green warriror manages to swat him, but Cell in turn manages to grab his arm, twisting it behind the giant's back. Thinking fast, Piccolo falls onto his back, momentarily appearing to crush the bug thing. But Cell catches the large adversary with his feet, and kicks him into the air; but Piccolo smiles at this move, as he spins around as he rises, opens the palm Cell holds by the wrist, and blasts the smaller foe with his ki.

Meanwhile, the crowd watches.

16: " _They are closely matched, but it appears Piccolo has a slight advantage._ "

18: " _Then... he's going to win?_ "

16: " _That... remains to be seen._ "

And Jimmy Firecracker is still losing it live on television.

JIMMY: " _Folks, the battle now rages between the Demon King Piccolo and the Creature 'Cell'; and whoever wins, one question remains - is this to be humanity's fate? Are we not doomed in either case, to be at the mercy of monsters far more powerful than us?_ "

SATAN: " _That's not true! Look take it from me, the human race is not weak!_ "

JIMMY: " _Mr Satan, with all due respect, you were the strongest martial artist humanity had to offer, and that thing destroyed you!_ "

SATAN: " _Ha, that was just a ruse! No uh see, I was just a decoy - the real fighters are still waiting, waiting to take down this monster once and for all! And believe me when I say Jimmy, they're just as human as you or I am!_ "

Meanwhile, Piccolo's fight with Cell has been going less and less well for him; fewer and fewer of his attacks hit the bug creature, while Cell manages more and more to zip around Piccolo's defenses and land a hit. Gohan tries to make sense of it:

GOHAN: " _I don't understand, Mr. Piccolo felt stronger and faster than Cell, and he's so much bigger; why is he losing?_ "

GOKU: " _It's the size that's holding him back; even if his speed can keep up with his size, a larger body means more to defend, and a smaller opponent, whose a match for strength and can attack from all sides, is tough to predict._ "

NAPPA: " _I can attest to that; I've fought powerful opponents as an Ozaru many times, and even without it I'm no small fella; but when you're facing an opponent whose smaller, but still a match in both strength and speed, it can become very draining._ "

GOKU: " _Piccolo knew this, so he wouldn't be in that form unless he absolutely had to be._ "

GOHAN: " _The fusion... It must have been too much, too fast; that's why... Oh Mr. Piccolo..._ "

Finally, Cell lands a brutal body blow into Piccolo's stomach; the giant namekian steps back, groaning in pain. He falls to his knees... and shrinks. The Z Warriors gaze in horror as the giant namekian deflates into the regular sized one they know. On his knees, Piccolo looks up defiantly at Cell; the thing smirks, and swats his arm to strike the defeated adversary out of the ring... only for Piccolo to catch it. Cell chuckles; " _Seems you've still got a lot of fire left in you; that is admirable, but..._ " - he flings Piccolo into the ground - " _weaker is still weaker._ " The thing puts it foot on top of Piccolo's head; " _And I think it's time we ended this._ "

But Cell is distracted by the scream from the audience; Gohan becomes Super Saiyan, and flings himself into the arena, knocking away Cell's leg, and grabbing his mentor. Annoyed, Cell simply floats up above the ring, and looks down contemptously at Gohan kneeling over his defeated opponent.

GOHAN: " _Mr Piccolo, are you okay?_ "

PICCOLO: " _I'm sorry... Gohan... If I had a few more days, I... I could adjust to my new power, but..._ "

CELL: (laughs) " _Oh well then, such a pity you won't be getting them. Since it appears I am now out of challengers..._ " (fire up a ki ball, grinning) " _... I believe we had a wager._ "

GOKU: " _Not so fast Cell! There's still one opponent you haven't fought yet; and he's the strongest one here._ " (looks to his son) " _Okay Gohan... it's time._ "


	16. Chapter 16

**Secret Weapon?**

Cell looks down at the young half saiyan, and smirks; " _Very well then, let's see what you're made of._ " He raises his arm and chops... but Gohan dodges. He strikes again, Gohan dodges; he kicks, Gohan dodges; he gives out a volley of punches, Gohan dodges every one of them; he swings with his leg, Gohan dodges, then returns Cell's attack with a side kick to the face. Cell lunges himself at his opponent, punching, kicking, body slamming... and Gohan dodges every one of them. Eventually, Cell is chasing Gohan through the air, zipping here and there, trying to get a hold of the young warrior.

Cell finds all this amusing; " _You're pretty fast aren't you; let's kick it up a notch or two_ ". Cell zig zags and manages to grab Gohan's arm, reeling him in, With his other fist, he procedes to punch his young opponent in the face; then again; then again, and again, and again. But when he tries to continue this beat down, Gohan catches the attacking limb with both hands. The two breifly struggle, before Gohan manages to manuever his body perpendicular to his adversary; and before Cell knows what's happening, Gohan kicks, planting both his feet squarely into Cell's face. Cell grunts as he loosens his grip, allowing Gohan to put some distance between him and the monster.

CELL: (smiles) " _Well aren't you the spirited one. So then, ready for round two?_ "

GOHAN: " _I'm ready when you are you creep._ "

Cell releases a volley of energy blasts as Gohan, who zips away, dodging every one of them. Cell pursues sending out energy beam after energy beam, each of which is dodged, and each blowing up a plateau or rock formation instead. Cell positions himself in front of Gohan and tries kicking, but Gohan blocks... though he's still knocked several hundred feet into a boulder. Cell smiles, thinking he's beaten the boy, but sees the boulder explode in a ki blast.

Goku calls out encouragement to his son. But when the dust clears, he notices something's wrong. Gohan's breathing is becoming ragged, a pained, though still defiant, expression of his face.

GOKU: " _Oh no. I was afraid of this; Gohan spent nearly a year training in the time chamber with barely any rest after coming out. Though stronger now, his body needs time to acclamate to its new condition._ "

NAPPA: " _Goku, what are you saying?_ "

GOKU: " _I'm saying Gohan is straining himself... and that he might not last much longer._ "

Seeing an opening Cell zips down, and kicks Gohan up into the air. The young half-saiyan returns the favor by blasting his ki downward... which Cell dodges, zipping up past Gohan, and grabbing him with both arms, clasping the opponent to his chest. The creature laughs; " _An impressive show little one, but now it must come to an end._ " He squeezes, and Gohan's screams echo across the valley. Pak looks on, her fists clenching in rage, her aura starting to flare.

CELL: " _Yes, keep screaming Gohan; let me hear your bones break; let me hear your last pathetic vestigages of pride and hope dry up; learn what I mean when I say I am the Perfect Being, and all pathetic little insects like you should just -_ "

GOHAN: (spits in Cell's face)

CELL: (enraged) " _Why... you little..._ "

Cell head butts Gohan several times, becoming more enraged with each hit, but Gohan just keeps smirking back at him. Cell plunges himself into the earth, chest first. He emerges from the crater breathing heavily, but smiles as he sees Gohan staggering to get up... and his hair turning black.

Cell laughs maniacally; the Z Fighters can't believe it, especially Goku. " _Gohan no! Don't give up!_ " Cell raises his arm, palm open, and starts to gather ki; " _And now, to finish this._ " Gohan looks up, gritting his teeth, but is too drained to block, to dodge, or to do anything; as the ki ball flares up, his eyes flinch shut... and he hears it. ( _thwach, grunt, zap_ ) He opens his eyes again, and his mouth falls open with joy.

There in front of him stands Pak, leg outstretched, and in Super Saiyan Form. And of few feet away from where he was stands Cell, hunched over, clasping his stomach... and looking like he's going to be sick. Cell beats his chest several times, coughing violently; Pak lowers her leg... and then falls to her knees, clutching herself, breathing heavily. Gohan can't make sense of it; " _Wait, what? Pak, what's happening? What's wrong?_ " To his horror, the gold falls from Pak's hair, and her energy falls.

On the sidelines, Nappa's face shows fear; " _Pak no! You were so powerful just then, why are you giving up now?_ " Worse still, Cell regains his composure... and he is pissed. " _Okay, would anybody like to tell me what the hell that was?_ " From the sidelines Nappa tries to rally his daughter; " _Pak! PAK! Don't give up! You can't let him beat you. I won't let you... I can't let you..._ " The bald saiyan loses his words and breaks down crying. Pak tries to flare up her ki once again, but breaks down coughing.

CELL: (smirking) " _Well, no matter then._ "

PAK: (looks up at Cell, breathing heavily with hateful defiance in her eyes)

CELL: " _I was going to give you a quick death along with the others... but for that low blow, I'm going to kill you slowly. I won't stop tearing you apart until you start to beg for death, and even then I'll keep going... just to show what happens to insolent little girl like you..._ "

Cell raises his arm to strike Pak across the face... but something has grabbed it. He turns his head to see Android 16... just in time to be punched in the face.

16: " _You will leave her alone._ "

CELL: " _You... worthless hunk of junk! Has everyone here lost their minds?_ "

It ki blasts 16 head on, bursting the redheaded machine into several flaming parts. The Z Warriors cry out in horror, especially 18 (" _16, no!_ "). Cell is now raving mad: " _I AM THE PERFECT BEING! I WILL NOT BE MOCKED THIS WAY! Do you hear me? I AM DONE WITH THESE GAMES! I will destroy every last one of you! I will crush you like the puny, pathetic, rotten insects you are! Then I will wipe this disgusting rock out of existence!_ "

16's blasted body parts are hurled towards the Z Warriors; his head lands feet in front of Android 18. Tears well in her eyes and she steps over, then falls to her knees, taking her dead friend's head into her arms. " _16... No... Why...?_ " She screams toward the heavens, electricity crackling around her... and out of the wreckage that is Android 16, float several glowing parts.

But Cell takes no notice of this; instead he fixes his eyes once again on Pak; " _And I'm going to start with you._ " The monster strolls toward the weary saiyan woman; she manages to pick herself up, and begins to flee, but Cell easily overtakes her, putting himself in her path. He grabs her by the head with his right hand, and lifts, never looking away from his victim's eyes. " _I am going to crush your skull; then I'm going to kill your friends; and only I have personally watched each of them die, will I allow your pathetic little planet the release of extermination. Now be a good little girl, stop getting on my nerves, and DI-_ "

He's stopped by the feeling of a fist planted into his stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Super 18**

Cell looks down at this woman forcing her fist into his stomach; even in her stance, he can see that she's nearly as tall as he is, with an athletically lanky build. Much of her outfit including her black leggings and blue vest, is in tatters. Her head, topped with blonde hair, tilts up, and Cell sees her face; the hair style is different, the face is different, but the eyes, those furious eyes... " _No... you can't be..._ "

18 glares into the monster's eyes; " _Give me back my brother._ " She yanks her arm out of the thing's stomach, sending Cell stumbling back, coughing. " _You... How... How can you -_ " An uppercut to the chin cuts him off, sending Cell flying up into the air; 18 zips up above him, and with both arms pummels him back into earth. Cell pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, coughing purple blood. " _This... This is all wrong..._ " He stands and starts finger blasting at 18, who dodges as she zips toward him; Cell kicks just as she arrives, but she dodges that as well, grabbing his leg. She lifts the creature into the air... and kicks between its legs. Cell's eyes bulge, as he's tossed by 18 into a boulder.

As 18 lays the beatdown on Cell, Jimmy Firecracker is trying to make sense of it all:

JIMMY: " _I can't believe it! The monster is being pummeled by this woman! But what can we say of her? Is she another potential enemy; another demon, another alien?_ "

SATAN: " _I'll tell you who she is she is the warrior I told you about! That thing that threatened Earth, as you can see, is getting its butt kicked by a daughter of our planet, a full human!_ "

CAMERA GUY: " _Wait, she can't be human... How does that make sense?_ "

SATAN: " _She was born as human as you or I; her body's been improved, yes, but by hands again just as human._ " (to the camera) " _Cell ran his mouth about humanity being weak - that there, ladies and gentlemen, is our answer._ " (calling to the fight) " _Beat his ass 18! Don't give that thing an inch!_ "

Meanwhile, Cell picks himself up, his inner monologue raving: " _I will not be humiliated by little girl! This can't be happening; I am complete! Gero made none equal to me! Very well, if must prove myself once again, then so be it, but this will be the last time!_ " Cell's aura flares like nothing else... save, perhaps, when the monster first became "perfect". When the dust clears, and the thing's ki is done flaring, the Z Fighters look up... to see that Cell has become nearly twice as large as he was before. " _Now woman, time to face me at my full power!_ "

Cell jumps into the air, then flings himself down toward 18, fist first; she just continues glaring at him... until she dodges away at the last second. With the thing's arm planted firmly in the earth, 18 spins around and kicks right into exposed limb; the sound of cracking, then Cell's screaming, echoes across the wasteland. 18 punches Cell in the face, sending him rolling through the dirst several hundred feet. Cell starts to pick himself up... only to be kneed right in the stomach once again. As he coughs more purple blood up, 18 punches him repeatedly in the face: " _I – told – you – to – give – me – back – my – BROTHER!_ " She grabs the creature by the crown, picks it up, and bashes its face into the earth.

When she lifts him up again, setting him down on his knees, Cell's eyes are crossing and bulging, the veins burning black; the purple blood is now oozing out of his mouth. Nobody can make sense of this, including him: " _What have you done to me?_ " He starts barfing - first his chest bulges, then his neck, then thick white liquid starts bursting out of his mouth... and then, coated in the white goo, something large squeezes its way out of the creature's lips, finally flopping onto the ground.

At first 18 can't believe her eyes, but then her face beams with joy: " _Brother? Brother is that you?_ " She drops to her knees and takes the unconscious android into her arms.

18: " _Brother! Brother wake up, please tell me you can still wake up!_ "

17: (opens his eyes) " _Who... Who are you?_ "

18: (tears up, laughs) " _I... I guess I do look a little different, don't I?_ " (embraces 17)

CELL: (still convulsing) " _You... You treacherous little bitch! I should have killed you when I first got here! I'll get you for this!_ "

As Cell screams this, his body starts shrinking again, his skin turns darker green, his tail grows back, his face flattens... and standing before them, once again, was the same creature who first appeared five days earlier. The thing eyes bulge in fury; " _You! What have you done to me?_ " It looks down at 17 and Super 18... then smirks. " _Well, nothing that can't be undone, I suppose._ " It raises it tail, which funnels...

Until 18 spins swings with her leg, tipping Cell; as he falls, she kicks up right into his back. The thing crashes into the earth, and once again picks itself up. Cell looks at the two sibling androids, growls, and thrusts his tail forward; 18 just grabs it, swings, and tosses Cell several hundred feet away. Cell picks himself up out of the dust, and looks over to 18... who is strolling toward him with steely determination in her eyes.

18: " _I'm going to squash you, once and for all!_ "

CELL: " _No! Stay back! I'm warning you!_ "

Cell screams, and it looks like once again he's going to try to power up... only instead he starts geting fat. Then really fat. Then round. Then larger, and larger, and larger. " _That's close enough young lady! Take one more step, and you, your friends, your planet... everything will be destroyed!_ " 18 halts, gritting her teeth, the steely stare not gone from her eyes. " _That's it, stay there! This is how we're going to end it - you insects have humiliated me for the last time!_ " Cell bulges further; " _That's it, just a little longer - and then... ha ha ha ha ha..._ "

The other Z warriors gather in the ring. Pak and Gohan are helped up, and now stand with the rest looking on as the fat Cell contronts Super 18. Nappa then notices that Goku has a serious, determined look on his face.

NAPPA: " _What is it Goku? Do you have a plan? What do you want us to do?_ "

GOKU: (smiles) " _Listen, there's not much time; I can only think of one way to save the earth now._ "

PICCOLO: " _What are you talking about?_ "

PAK: " _No don't!_ " (tears) " _I know what you're thinking Goku, but you can't do it! Don't, please!_ "

GOHAN: " _Dad... what are you doing?_ "

Goku is about to answer his son, but is distracted when Cell starts screaming; almost instantly, he teleports to the monster and lays his hand on him; and an instant later, they are both gone. Gohan stares for several seconds before he can process what just happened... and then he begins to weep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cell Returns**

GOHAN: " _I... I failed... Dad's dead because of me..._ "

KRILLIN: (approaches) " _Don't say that Gohan! You fought as hard as you could; Cell's defeated now, and thanks to you, to 18, to Pak, Piccolo... Your dad did what had to be done; the earth is safe now..._ "

He can't console the boy, who screams out as he turns Super Saiyan in grief. " _Let it out friend..._ " Just then, Krillin sees a figure staggering toward them; it's Vegeta.

VEGETA: " _So is it true then? Is Kakorot gone?_ "

KRILLIN: (nods) " _Hey, you look pretty beat up; I guess I should go get some more sensu beans._ "

Vegeta growls at that, but says nothing as the dwarf flies off. Meanwhile, Jimmy Firecracker and his camera are trying to get a post fight interview with Super Android 18.

JIMMY: " _Mam, how does it feel to be the savoir of the planet earth?_ "

18: " _What...?_ "

JIMMY: " _Can you tell us anything about how you did it, what your technique was in combining with the larger fighter..._ "

18: " _No, I... I don't want to talk right now..._ " (makes her way over to 17)

JIMMY: " _But Mam, the whole earth just saw you save their lives - don't you at least have anything to say to them?_ "

PICCOLO: " _She says she doesn't want to talk..."_ (smashes the camera) _"... I'd suggest leaving her alone._ "

JIMMY and CAMERA GUY: (look scared for beat, then flee)

SATAN: " _Hey guy, that was a little harsh, huh? The world's gonna want to her story at some point, and it's going to be a lot better for everyone if-_ "

He's cut off with a sudden explosion, and a massive dust storm, laced with bolts of lightning; the Z Warriors shield their eyes, when out of the dust bursts a blast of ki... which pierces Pak in the chest. Trunks call out, " _Pak no!_ "; he rushes over to her, and takes her into his arms. Before the shock of this can even register, he hears laughter coming out of the dust storm. The wind calms, the dust settles... and there stands Cell, in his Perfect Form.

Nappa expresses the confusion on the face of his comrades; " _How... How? You were dead?_ " Cell laughs further, and explains how, to his surprise, he was able to regenerate, into his Perfect Form no less, and with a new teleportation power to boot. " _Goku failed and so will all of you; and now, I believe I was about to wipe this rock clean from the universe... but first, I still have some unfinished business with my dear sister._ "

Cell fires an energy blast at 18, which she dodges by jumping up into the air; he lauches himself at her and chops straight down her middle, which she dodges at the last millisecond, the hand grazing her hair as it passes inches from her horrified face. Cell punches, which she dodges as well, and kicks, which she dodges as well, and grabs, which she averts, zipping away from the monster as fast as she can, taking position several hundred feet away.

PICCOLO: " _18, you can't unrun him! He's not just stronger now, he's faster too!_ "

CELL: (chuckles) " _Listen to your green friend, dear sister; there's no hope for you._ "

PICCOLO: " _You have to use what I taught you - it's the only way!_ "

18: (nods, touches her forehead)

CELL: " _Don't prattle on, Namekian; I'll be catching 18 shortly, ripping her limb from limb soon enough; and all of you, along with your planet, will not be coming long after._ " (turns to Gohan) " _Oh by the way, little boy - how does it feel having failed your father so abysmally? To have him die for absolutely nothing?_ "

Gohan grits his teeth, his aura flaying more violently than ever, tears welling up more in his eyes. Cell shrugs at this, and turns back to 18, smirking. " _Well, no matter; let's end this then, shall we?_ " He launches himself at 18, who continues dodging and fleeing, only now taking care to keep her fingers touching her forehead. While Cell is thus distracted, Piccolo conspires with the remaining Z Warriors:

PICCOLO: " _Our last chance is if we can blast him from all sides, pinning him in. While 18 keeps him occupied, me, Vegeta, and Nappa will stay on Cell's flanks. Vegeta's still not recovered, but if we can bring Gohan back, and get that thing trapped in three strong energy beams..._ "

NAPPA: " _Piccolo that's insane; none of us are strong enough to do any damage to that thing..._ "

VEGETA: " _You idiot, we're running out of options! This is the only path left!_ "

PICCOLO: " _Gohan, we need your help! Can you hear me Gohan?_ "

But Gohan doesn't move; he kneels, frozen with sadness and rage. When Piccolo calls to him, he can only averts his eyes... and see Pak, lying in Trunks' arms, dying. She looks to him; " _Master Gohan, I'm... I'm sorry..._ " She holds out her arm to him...

And right then, something inside Gohan snaps...


	19. Chapter 19

**To the Victors...**

Flying toward Korin Tower, Krillin comes across Yajirobe flying his car in the opposite direction, and intercepts him. " _Oh hey Yajirobe; you bringing the sensu beans?_ " Yajirobe opens the car door, and the sound of a baby crying pours out of the car; " _I swear, I don't know how I got stuck with babysitting duty._ " Krillin catches the sensu bag; " _Well, the others are waiting for you; I'll bring the sensu beans over, you can bring Pak her baby-_ " Just then Krillin feels something, and his face goes pale. " _No, how... How can he be back?_ "

Cell turns toward the new power level and looks upon this young half-saiyan, his hair now spiky gold, his aura crackling with electricity. Looking upon yet another new twist in the battle, the eyes now bulge with rage; " _No... No no no no NO!_ " It frantically flings a barrage of energy volleys at Gohan, who flies toward it, dodging as he goes. Gohan zips right in front of Cell, grabbing one of its arms, then flinging the creature skidding through the dirt. Just as it sits up, Gohan zips over and kicks Cells face, flinging it right through a plateau.

The monster picks itself up out of the dust and falling rubble, screaming; " _I-AM-DONE! I will end you now, then the planet - NO MORE OF THIS!_ " Cell puts his hands together, pulling them back, ready to fire: " _GAH-LICK-GUN... FI-_ " - but just as Cell is about to fire, 18 leaps into the air behind him, fingers still on her forehead... until she cries out " _MAKANKOSAPPO!_ ". She extends her arm, her hand now just a few feet from the back of the creature's head, and fires - the beam explodes Cell's head, before moving down to sever its body in half, top to bottom.

18 calls out: " _Gohan, kill him now, while you have the chance!_ " Gohan nods, takes his position, and starts to power up:

GOHAN: " _KAAAH..._ "

PICCOLO: " _Nappa, get into positon; we have to finish him now..._ "

GOHAN: " _MAAAY..._ "

NAPPA: " _Pak, please hold on..._ " (gets into position)

GOHAN: " _HAAAH..._ "

PICCOLO: " _Vegeta, can you fly? We can't give that thing an inch..._ "

GOHAN: " _MAAAY..._ "

Vegeta floats above Cell's regenerating body, and gathers what energy he can for a Galick Gun; Nappa breathes in, puffing his chest out; Piccolo puts his hands together. And then everyone screams at once; Vegeta screams " _Galick Gun FIRE!_ ", Piccolo " _LIGHT GRENADE!_ ", and Nappa just screams, each one blasting their ki out of their hands or mouth. And topping them off is Gohan: " _HAAAAAAH!_ " The blasts converge on their targer; and what remains of Cell dissolves in the bursting light.

With Cell defeated, Gohan falls onto his back in exhaustation; Vegeta collapses to his knees; and Nappa runs over to his daughter and Trunks, Piccolo stumbling behind him.

NAPPPA: " _Is she okay? Tell me she's still alive..._ "

TRUNKS: " _She's still here..._ "

NAPPA: " _Pak listen to me, you have to stay with us! Krillin's already out getting sensu beans, you just have to make it until he gets back..._ "

PAK: " _I think... I'll make it..._ " (Nappa smiles at this) " _Just so happens... he missed my... vital areas._ "

PICCOLO: " _What? All of them?_ "

Pak smiles at that, and chuckles softly; Trunks can't help but smile too, and her father joins the laughter. Gohan hears this, and laughs with them... even as the tears flow from his eyes.

At the palace of King Furry, the grand hall is layed out with food, and filled with dignitaries... as well as two of the heroes of the Cell Games, Gohan and 18, and their families. Android 17 goes table to table putting food in his mouth, despite 18 telling him that " _you don't even need to eat_ ".

At the other end of the hall, Gohan and Chi Chi are speaking to King Furry himself, who is trying to console Gohan in his royal way; " _Your father was a brave man, his sacrifice for the earth will not be easily forgotten. Nor will your great efforts in fighting the monster Cell._ " To Chi Chi, " _You all have the greatest gratitude of myself and the planet._ "

Chi Chi politedly thanks the king; Gohan looks around the room, full of important people he doesn't know. He sees 18 talking to someone else, smiling nervously and nodding polittely. He steps away from his mother, goes over to his fellow warrior, and asks to borrow her.

GOHAN: " _How are you holding up?_ "

18: (sigh, smiles) " _Not as well as you are, it looks like._ "

GOHAN: " _Honestly, I'm pretty uncomfortable too; it's weird having this kind of attention..._ "

18: " _Well you did destroy a monster that was trying to blow up the earth... I might not mind all this if he weren't trying so hard to keep me in the spotlight..._ " (indicates to Hercule Satan, who's laughing with one of the dignitaries)

GOHAN: " _Oh by the way, Krillin wanted me to tell you he's sorry about outing you to that guy like that; he just gets excited that way sometimes, and well..._ "

18: " _Oh him, I don't - no, I'm not even mad at him, really. This whole thing has just been so awkward, I mean - you're someone who likes helping people, I was just..._ "

GOHAN: " _Hey don't say things like that! You're an amazing person..._ "

18: " _Oh come on, you heard what Pak and Trunks said I did in their world; I could just as easily have been just as hated as Cell to these people, it was just luck that that thing took my brother..._ "

GOHAN: (grabs her arm) " _But I'm not; you, me, my father, my friends... We all fight to protect the people we care about._ "

18: (tears up) " _Thanks you._ "

GOHAN: (silence) " _So... do you know where you're going to be living? Are you going to buy a new house with the money you got, or...?_ "

18: " _Well actually... I kind of got to know Piccolo pretty well in the time chamber, and I know he usually hangs out in wastelands, so I offered him a place to live..._ "

GOHAN: " _I thought he was going to be staying at the Lookout for awhile, to help Popo adjust?_ "

18: " _Yeah and, well, I thought that actually didn't sound so bad; really, at this point, with everyone recognizing me now and all this, I thought it'd be nice to be somewhere isolated like that. He offered, I accepted, and well..._ "

GOHAN: (smiles) " _Well that's nice; you two do get along well._ "

18: " _Speaking of getting along, what about Pak and Trunks? Where are they?_ "

At Capsule Corporation headquarters, the time machine Pak and Trunks arrived in sits. And in the hanger with them, the time travlers are speaking to their respective parents.

MAI: " _Are you sure you have to go?_ "

PAK: " _Mom, I'd love to stay and raise Choy with you and dad, I really would... But if what Cell told Trunks was true, then staying here would only doom what's left of our world to be destroyed by a worse monster than anything its seen so far. I can't let what happened in that thing's timeline happen to ours, or to our Bulma..._ "

NAPPA: " _Will you ever come back?_ "

PAK: " _Maybe... the multiverse is weirder than any of us thought it would be, so there's no telling if you'll ever be able to see us again, or if it will be a different 'you', or what..._ "

Mai tearfully embraces her daughter. Bulma holds Choy, smiling at her grandson, while next to her, Vegeta tries to say goodbye to his son.

VEGETA: " _Listen boy, I... I do feel bad that the time we had together, wasn't... well..._ "

TRUNKS: " _It's okay Dad; I know about the 'saiyan' form of apology from earlier..._ "

VEGETA: " _No, it's not okay. Because... I actually am sorry. That I couldn't be a better father to you while I had the chance._ "

TRUNKS: " _What?_ "

VEGETA: " _Despite it all, I am proud of what my son became without me. And though I will try to be a better father with the young you, I... I already know that you're going to be a far better father to your son than I could ever hope to be for you._ "

Trunks eyes water on hearing this, and he hugs his father, the prince of all saiyans awkwardly returning the embrace. Bulma hands Choy back to his mother, and the boy's parents climb with him back into the time machine. As it rises off the ground, Pak waves to her parents through the window, tears in her eyes but an accepting smile on her face. Nappa, Vegeta, Mai, and Bulma wave goodbye to their children from the future, as they vanish.

SO CONCLUDES THE CELL SAGA


	20. Chapter 20

**Accounts of Dr Sleet**

I began today with a small snack with my Shrimponian test subjects. The Shrimponians, if you didn't know, are a race of miniscule crustacian-like people, who sometime ago the Planet Trade Organization conquered... and who my race found to be delicious, each one being a small, juicy mouthful. While my brother and nephews simply ate the creatures, I had developed a somewhat embarassing habit of " _playing with my food_ ", as Cold described. The ritual is thus: I outfit two Shrimponians with tiny weapons, make a little speech, and have them fight each other; in my speech today, I informed my playthings that the loser of the match would be my snack, while the winner would be spared today's experiments and have the honor of being my pet for the day.

Thus did the fight begin; however, while it had a very entertaining start, the match had barely begun before it was interrupted when my visitor blasted my door down; my gladiator snacks ran for cover. Had I known who it was, I wouldn't have kept him waiting; I made to apologize, but he was livid.

COOLER: " _Does his madness know no end? Will he destroy everything our family has worked for?_ "

SLEET: " _Good to see you too nephew. And no, I have heard nothing new, so I can only assume your father's plan remains the same as it has been since he returned to find where the Namekians have relocated, and use their so called 'Dragon Balls' to bring back your brother._ "

COOLER: " _He clings to such stupidity? And even so, why then has he still failed to avenge the monkeys who killed him?_ "

SLEET: " _The same reason as before, in case the Namekian location cannot be found._ "

COOLER: " _What, did he not hear the news?_ "

SLEET: " _Oh, what news?_ "

COOLER: " _Word just arrived that there was a battle on the monkey's planet. Buried at the bottom of what was very overly long report, it's been confirmed that these spare dragon balls Cold was trying to keep active are no longer any use to us._ "

SLEET: " _You don't say? And this being news of earth, all this would have happened months ago, right?_ " (Cooler doesn't respond) " _Well perhaps you should go blow it up on his behest? As you long as you keep your distance, blast it from a moon away or so..._ "

COOLER: " _Hmph, he would like that wouldn't he? Out of his hair? I think not._ "

It's just as well that he said no; ever since I heard of the being that defeated my nephew on Namek, I've harbored an ambition to capture a Super Saiyan, bring it back to my laboratory, and dissect it. For such an animal to exist, science would demand no less of me.

SLEET: " _Well, I suppose this would only leave the orbs on this 'New Namek' then, wouldn't it?_ "

COOLER: " _A planet he still hasn't found. Uncle, I'm becoming concerned..._ "

SLEET: " _Oh nephew now please, I do beg you, do not insult my intelligence; even for you, that would be too cruel._ " (Cooler scowls) " _We both know full well that what 'concerns' you is the opportunity your brother's death presented; if anything, you're worried that your father will succeed..._ "

COOLER: (threatening) " _Be careful, Uncle..._ "

SLEET: " _Dear nephew, I am expert in being careful, and in a good many other things; as to the real reason you are here, I will try to speak with my brother at the next opportunity to ascertain his intents, but as with so many things, I cannot make any promises._ "

COOLER: " _And should certain courses of action become necessary? Can I rely on you to stand aside?_ "

SLEET: (mocking) " _Oh my dear, dear nephew, why do you insist on wounding me? Why, standing aside for the 'necessary' is my greatest area of expertise yet!_ "

An interesting fact often noted about my life is that my first passion in the academy was not any of the sciences, but of political study and history; this soundbite is sadly banded about by those seeking to paint me in the courts as some scheming political figure, who true hidden desire is the shaping of imperial policy. However, anyone who has bothered to read my one and only work on the subject will readily see that even then, my first and foremost passion was understanding how power worked, rather than any primal desire to accumulate or wield it.

The work in question deals with the rise of my older brother, and how he became king of our planet and head of our multigalactic empire, the main focus being on how he defeated and eliminated all other potential claimants to the throne, save his own children and myself. I had found, when researching the work, that the two chief narratives of the genocide were both fundamentally flawed, and so found it best to work entirely from primary sources. The rebel scum had, I discovered, some valid points in their counter-narrative - sources do indicate, for example, that Cold did indeed mutate himself with more or less the sole purpose of taking the throne, which he felt was rightfully his, by virtue, he believed, of his father being cheated of the crown (and not, so the official story of the time claimed, in the pursuit of scientific knowledge). What I found interesting was that, despite this, the official story was correct when it claimed Cold had no intention of killing off nearly every member of his family; he believed, for many years after achieving his new form, that it would be possible to find places at court for most of his relatives, including many who passionately opposed his claim at the time.

This leads to what became the main thesis in my historical work - that what brought about the near extinction of the royal family was not malice or weakness on either side, but a fundamental failure to understand the new power posed by Cold's mutated form. Yes, factional intrigue, outdated honor codes, and plain weakness all played a role, I didn't take issue with the official histories there; but what truly ended the self-titled legitimist line was their dogmatic insistence that traditional military strategies and technologies would be sufficient to defeat what, they believed, amounted to a one man army. This is the insight that lead me to my true passion, which I pursue to this day - the recognition that failure to understand power, the stubborn refusal to quantify it, and belief in nonsense of war being an 'art', is what ultimately brought down the old order. I concluded the work with an appeal to subjects and rulers of the empire to never allow these mistakes to be repeated again; and indeed it was that very sentiment that has governed the majority of my life.

To this day, I have little patience for people who speak of powers being "incalcuable", or those who speak of nonsense about "the gods". If such beings as "the kais" or "Beerus" are real in any meaningful sense, then I refuse to believe that their power is somehow beyond comprehension. The universe is run by strength, and strength can be calculated; failure or refusal to do so amounts to barbarism. The goal of civilization is simple - for everyone knows their number, and by their number, their place. And there is no such thing as martial "arts"; power is fact, and facts are the purview of scientists, not artists.

Today, my brother sent Commander Sorbei to look into my research activities; we had a productive conversation, where I informed him of two devices I was working on. I would have covered more, but he lost interest in what I had to say when he was satisified I wasn't trying to mutate myself to a power level surpassing my brother. Still, I made the most of the opportunity to bring leaders of the Imperial Forces up to date on technology that I believe will become quite relevant to their way of doing things in the near future.

First I told of my container device, which I hoped to use to capture a Super Saiyan on Earth before the operation to blow it up was carried out; Sorbei reminded me that Cold was currently opposed to any such capture mention at the present, and was concerned that I might use this device to trap my own leige and brother. I responded that the container can only hold a power level of up to one billion, far below my brother's potential, and that satisified him. I then started to tell him about my "Ultimate Shield Device".

SLEET: " _This is a prototype for a defensive shield I've been working on; it's based on the energy negating capabilities of warriors of the ursinoid race..._ "

SORBEI: " _Wait, I thought we exterminated them?_ "

SLEET: " _I managed to collect a few survivors for experimental study; anyway, the defensive capabilities are flawless, but you asked for something that could double as a trapping device..._ "

SORBEI: " _And?_ "

SLEET: " _Well, the shield does has the unfortunate defect of scrambling energy signatures, so it was a challenge to figure out how to give it commands from the outside..._ "

SORBEI: (sigh) " _And I expect you're going to tell me how you fixed it?_ "

SLEET: " _Well it was a very straightforward fix, I simply programmed the device to follow the instructions of the highest energy signature it detected..._ "

SORBEI: (sarcastic) " _Oh, is that all? Well that's very useful, I'm sure..._ "

SLEET: " _Actually, even then, there are cases where it might not be able to get an accurate energy reading of all potnetial adversaries in the area; in which case, I've designed it to calculate said level based on observed combat._ "

SORBEI: " _Oh well then, so long as the user beat up whoever the thing tells them to, it will do what they say then?_ "

SLEET: " _In some circumstances, yes._ "

SORBEI: (facepalms) " _Is that it then? Can I go now?_ "

Today I visited my brother for the first time in over a year; last we had spoken, he had only recently learned to acquire his Third Form, and was going to proceed to develop his Fourth. With this achievement, he graciously lifted the ban he had placed on my self-mutation research; I have since taken full advantage of this new freedom, evolving myself into multiple forms.

I still recall the work I did helping his now deceased son develop his forms; Lord Frieza was indeed a powerful figure, and I believe he had the potential to acquire enough strength to challenge even those rare beings that even my brother stood in awe of. But alas, my nephew's natural talents were combined with a most unfortunate laziness and lack of imagination; his waste of a Second Form was practically criminal in its negligence. I admit, he was more impressive in devloping his Third and Fourth Forms, but he became complacent once again; his so-called "full power" was so pathetic in its improvements, I don't think it truly qualifies as a Fifth Form, something his brother at least managed.

By contrast, though I started out with a significantly weaker base form than my nephew - my last clocking prior to the procedures came in at 240,000 - I took each new evolution far more seriously, ultimately cumilating in a Fourth Form some 2,000 times stronger than what I started with. Personally, I prefer my Third Form, for purely aesthetic reasons; I think it well suits an intellectual like myself. I went with something somewhat similar to Frieza's Third Form, only where my nephew went larger and bulkier, I choose going toward a smaller, sleeker look.

I had even heard that my self-development had caused some alarm in Cooler, who has now managed to develop a Sixth Form for himself, significantly stronger than what I can manage; I would expect no less of my brother's son. Of course, none this would never be permissible if my brother were not also greatly successful in multiplying his own strength I have heard that in his Fourth Form, his power level is several times larger than what we managed to clock for this "Cell" at his most powerful.

However, when I found King Cold, he was still in his Second Form; he was in the hall of portraits, looking over the faces of past members of our family, many of whom he himself had slain. He was muttering, something I couldn't quite make out.

SLEET: " _My liege?_ "

COLD: " _Um yes, what is it? Oh yes, I sent for you, didn't I?_ "

SLEET: " _Yes. Is this about the upcoming expedition to the recently discovered Namekian planet?_ "

COLD: " _You have heard then?_ "

SLEET: " _I like keep my ear to the ground; from what I've heard, the journey should be a few months each way._ " (considers his words) " _You are still intent on doing this then, brother?_ "

COLD: (glares) " _Do not forget yourself..._ "

SLEET: " _I have not, my liege. In fact, as a show of loyalty, I wish to mention that your living son came to me some months back..._ "

COLD: " _Yes yes, I know about his latest machinations._ "

SLEET: (surprised) " _And you're still allowing him to live?_ "

COLD: " _He is also my son. I know full well how those two feel about each other, but..._ "

SLEET: " _Might I be permitted to speak freely, my liege?_ " (Cold considers, nods) " _Lord Cooler's complaints are not without merit; now that his brother is dead, he does now have the higher power level, meaning he should, by virtue of his strength, inherit the position of the favored son. There is talk, my king, of your desire to bring back Lord Frieza being, well..._ "

COLD: " _Madness?_ " (Sleet nods) " _I will want their names, to see those that say this executed; but yes, I was aware that these things were being said._ "

SLEET: " _But then... well, why? Lord Frieza was poweful, that is true, but in so many other respects, he was... Well my liege, I fear I don't know how to put this properly..._ "

COLD: " _You do not need to; I know full well of my son's defects brother, of both their defects. I do this because..._ " (looks away) " _I wonder if you are even capable of understanding._ "

SLEET: " _I may not be._ " (bows) " _But as you once so fond of saying, it is not necessary that I understand your motives; only that I obey._ "

The Namek expedition was delayed by a rather interesting conflict, with some of the last adversaries any of us would ever expect. About the same time as the earth's battle which disabled their dragon balls, a band of pirates appeared out of nowhere and began a campaign of interference with the Organization's planetary holding and general harassment of our forces. Each of the five members of this band was impressively powerful, holding a power level certainly greater than what I had managed to achieve; their leader was called "Bojack", and it seemed the other four worhsipped him as a kind of god.

From what information we could gather, all were of the same species, but alas not one which our libraries had any record of. This lack of information piqued my curiousity, so I sought to join my brother in his expedition to contain and eliminate these nuisances; it was my hope that I could see of their band captured for analysis and experimentation.

When I arrived at the battleground, one of the pirates' number had already been killed, foolishly trying to take on my brother itself. The remaining three - a female, a small one, and a large one with a goatee and mohawk - surrounded the king and sought to ensare him using some kind of invisible wire. From the way they were using the wire, I was able to acertain that their wires derived their power from the struggle of the person they ensared; in other words, the more Cold struggled, the tighter the bonds would become. I voiced these conclusions to my brother, and suggested that he try "flaring" his energy; he sternly informed me that he did not need my insistence, but proceeded to try my advice anyway, and thus broke his bonds. Freed of the constraints, he wasted no time in going straight for the leader of the pirate band.

And I must say, the fight between my brother and this thing called "Bojack" was a spectacle to behold, if a regretably brief one; the pirate leader showed off its strength, bulging its muscles, changing its skin tone, and transforming its hair a bright shade of red. I informed the king of his opponents power level, and he responded by elevating himself straight to his Fourth Form. This being the first time I had seen my brother's progress, I was quite impressed; his evolution was a thing of beauty, somewhat similar to his deceased son's "full power" form, but without sacrificing as much in terms of height, and with the bulging of his muscles being far less unseemly, his arms, chest, and general body remaining far more proportioned on the whole. Against this strength, the pirate's head was crushed in a matter of seconds.

When the question of what to do with the remaining three pirates was raised, I offered a suggestion that these beings of significant power be given an ultimatum, to join the Frieza Forces or be destroyed; I pointed out that the latest Ginyu Force was pretty abysmal compared to its predecessor, and that it was about time our elite forces " _stepped up their game_ ". My brother accepted this proposition, and offered me direct command of the smallest and weakest of the trio; I am told it is called "Bujin". The other two (the female and the remaining large one) are to begin initiation into the forces, which will include a great deal of training; within a year and a half or so, they should each see their already impressive power levels multiply several times over.

The expedition to New Namek was a failure; while our forces were successful in gathering the dragon balls and summoning the wish granting creature, the procedure required the ritual to be performed in the native Namekian toungue, for which we needed the assistance of the locals. Our captive used the opportunity to wish himself and his surviving people off of the planet. Alas that our own translators were not functional enough to prevent this fiasco by rendering the vulnerability unnecessary; fortunately however, they were functional enough to ascertain the location of the Namekians teleportation they have relocated to another planet, which we already know the location of, and are currently en route to with our army. Further to our benefit, one of our soldiers managed to wound the Elder Namekian before he could teleport; if he dies, their balls will become useless again, and they will be stuck on their new planet for some time... just enough time, in fact, for us to catch up to them.

And on top of this, I will say that, while the official design of the expedition did not manage to bring success, I was able to achieve a small victory in the name of science. One of the younger natives defied me when I informed them of the inferiority of their mystic ways, when compared to the rational calculation of our superior civilization; he dared to say I was "weak" for using a scouter, and even said he had "felt" my nephew's full power, I admit I became curious as to whether his confidence was justified, so I tested him, asking how much powerful I was in my then current Third Form. He correctly guessed, and so I decided to put his professed ability to a more difficult test. My brother was given occasion to transform directly from his Second to his Fourth Form; I couldn't help but smile, looking upon the horrified face of this small green inferior specimen, as what he professed to "feel" was clearly beyond the confines of his comprehension.

Anyways, as to the failure of the overall mission, it is but a minor setbakck; after all, while it will take us about a year for our forces to get there, and King Cold has been meaning to blow up the planet called "earth" for some time now...


	21. Chapter 21

**Namekians Arrive**

Over a year has passed since the Battle against Cell; Mai lands her flying car up to the Son residence, and knocks. Later inside, Chi Chi is making pouring tea for her guest, as Mai offers an invitation for the woman of the house and her younger son, Goten, to attend her daughter's upcoming third birthday party.

MAI: " _Nappa has been saying that Pak should be around her own people as more often._ "

CHI CHI: " _So is Vegeta coming too?_ "

MAI: (beat) " _That she should be around_ most _of her own people more often._ "

CHI CHI: " _I should mention, Goten can be a bit of a handful; not even a year and a half old yet, he's already become so active..._ "

MAI: " _Doesn't Gohan play with him?_ "

CHI CHI: " _Every now and again, but Gohan's just been so focused on studying these past few months; we've been trying to lead a normal life ever since... well, you know._ " (Mai nods solemnly) " _And whenever he does get a free moment, my boy usually uses to visit his friend on the Lookout..._ "

Meanwhile, Gohan and Piccolo are walking along the rim of the Lookout, talking to each other.

GOHAN: " _So, I don't see 18 around anywhere._ "

PICCOLO: " _Yes, she's been going out a lot lately, being a lot more socialable with people down on the surface. Actually, you could say she's been in a really good mood these past few weeks._ "

GOHAN: " _Well that's good to hear; any idea what she's happy about?_ "

PICCOLO: (smiles playfully) " _Well, were I to guess... I'd say it's something to do with her pregnancy._ "

GOHAN: " _What; 18 is pregnant? That's great news! Who's the father?_ "

PICCOLO: " _I never asked. But she has been spending a lot of time at the base of the tower these past few months; she tells me she's gotten to know some 'Upa' kid really well._ "

Piccolo asks Gohan if he's considered resuming his training; Gohan nervously responds that he has trouble finding the time anymore, adding " _Besides, what's out there that can be worse than Cell?_ "

Over at the Briefs' residence, Vegeta is watching martial arts television with his two year old son's sleeping head resting in his lap. Bulma kisses her husband on the head, and walks out; she crosses to the other side of the house, and into the kitchen to make something... but is surprised by a dog dressed as a ninja.

BULMA: (surprised) " _What? How did you in here?_ "

SHU: " _Well I am a ninja._ "

BULMA: " _That's not the point! You can't just break into people's houses like this, whenever..._ "

SHU: " _But we couldn't get an appointment, and I really needed to talk to you..._ "

BULMA: " _Alright then, why are you here?_ "

SHU: " _Well, it's Mai and Nappa; they were really hoping you and Trunks would be coming next week to their daughter's party, and..._ "

BULMA: (hits Shu on the head) " _You have got to be kidding me! You broke into my house to ask me to a girl's birthday party?_ "

SHU: " _Ow, my head..._ "

BULMA: (sighs) " _Well I suppose while you're here, do you want something to eat?_ "

As Bulma and Shu sit down eating sandwiches, they talk of what's been going on; Shu talks about how much Nappa wants Pak and Trunks to spend more time together, Bulma reminds him that he and Vegeta still don't get along that well.

SHU: " _Well, they were fellow soldiers once..._ "

BULMA: " _Until my husband killed him._ "

SHU: " _Well they trained together in the time chamber since then; maybe they could spar?_ "

BULMA: " _Vegeta... has lost most interest in fighting lately._ "

SHU: " _What, really?_ "

BULMA: " _Ever since Goku died, it just didn't have the same appeal to him; he hasn't even really trained in the past few months._ "

SHU: " _That... must be weird._ "

BULMA: " _Well, it's been kind of nice honestly, just having him around the house; it's almost been normal around here. He's still been an excellent father. Only..._ "

She doesn't finish the thought; feeling awkward, Shu asks Bulma what she's been up to. The convesation turns to calls Bulma has been getting from one would be client in particular.

BULMA: " _You've probably heard about these people causing a ruckus, saying the Earth needs more androids like 17 and 18. Some of them are now even going so far as to praise Gero's 'foresight' in creating them, like kidnapping orphans and experimenting on them had some nobility to it..._ "

SHU: " _Some of those guys give me the heebie jeebies; they remind me a lot of the old Red Ribbon Army. I even heard some of them are trying to bring back the name._ "

BULMA: " _Well, some are less crazy than that... if just slightly. Hercule Satan, for one; as I'm sure you've heard, he and some like minded big wigs have gotten their hands on the plans Dr Gero used to make 17 and 18. Now he's been bothering every major scientist on the planet, including me and my father, to try and copy these designs. And get this: every time, he offers himself up as a 'prototype', an example for future android soldiers._ "

SHU: " _Hm, I get the sense that his heart's in the right place, but... Just thinking about asking people to do that to themselves... it's unsettling._ "

VEGETA: " _The universe is unsettling._ "

SHU: (shocked) " _Ve-Ve-Vegeta!_ "

The prince of all saiyans enters the kitchen, and opens the fridge.

VEGETA: " _The universe is a dangerous place, dog. Satan may be a fool, but he's right about this planet needing to become stronger._ "

BULMA: (sigh) " _And here we go..._ "

"VEGETA: " _If something like this were offered on Planet Vegeta, every child would line up to volunteer, without a second -_ " (stands up straight, reacts to something unseen)

BULMA: " _What is it?_ "

VEGETA: " _Something just appeared on Earth; they feel like... No, they couldn't be..._ "

The Z Warriors fly toward energy, and sure enough, the population of New Namek is gathered once again in a small wooded clearining. Gohan notices that many of them are weeping, and then sees why; in the center of their crowd lays the dead body of Moori, the elder, a bloody wound in his chest.

From Dende, Earth's heroes learn of how they came to be there - the army of Frieza's father, King Cold, discovered their planet, and came looking to use their dragon balls to bring back the tyrant who had previously come so close to wiping out their race. These invaders were smarter than the last ones, though almost as brutal in terrorizing the Namekians to do their bidding. When the balls were gathered, they needed Elder Moori to instruct Parunga of the invaders' wish, and that's when their leader took the opportunity to have the dragon teleport his people off planet to the only hospitable place he could think of... a decision for which he paid with his life.

Dende is distaught when he finishes his tale, because he realizes that Cold now most certainly knows where his people are, and is most certainly on his way. Piccolo asks how far away they were, but the Namekians can only say which star system they were in; fortunately, Gohan knows how far that is, and Vegeta states that this means " _they'll be here in about a year_ ".

Cargo (Dende's brother) pipes in, expressing confusion as to how the Earthlings can be so calm about this, saying that Cold is " _far more powerful_ " than his son was, " _and he's not the only one_ "; Vegeta dismisses this concern, saying that he, and other fellow Z Warriors, have become far stronger than they were on Namek. Looking to comfort his old friend, Gohan offers to illustrate, and goes Super Saiyan; he struggles for a little bit (" _this is harder than I remember_ "), but then manages to go Super Saiyan 2. Gohan smiles; " _See, nothing to worry about._ " But that smile, and his Super Saiyan form, collapses the moment Dende looks back into his eyes with terror, and tells him that Cold was " _several times stronger than that_ ".

One of the Namekians states that they could make a new set of dragon balls on this planet in about ten months, and they could move on to another planet before Cold and his army ever show up. But Dende points out that when the army arrives, " _if there's anyone on the planet at all, there are going to be casualties. We can't leave this planet to suffer them like that, with no way to bring them back, after putting them in that kind of danger._ " The noted Namekian nods his head in agreement and shame; Dende continues, " _We'll have to make our stand on this planet. All of us, together._ "


	22. Chapter 22

**Year of Training**

Krillin and Tien are at Kame House trying to get Yamcha to join them in training for the upcoming alien menace; but he's reluctant.

YAMCHA: " _You heard how powerful Cold has gotten, and he was far too much for any of us last time he was here. You can't seriously be planning on fighting him?_ "

KRILLIN: " _Hey I wasn't planning on it, but that doesn't mean I can't help out; last time around, I was pretty handy with the sensu beans, if you don't mind me saying so._ "

TIEN: " _And Cold isn't coming alone; that army he's bringing needs to be held back too..._ "

YAMCHA: " _Oh you just want to fight an alien army now!_ "

TIEN: " _We fought the Ginyus before Yamcha, this is just more of them._ "

YAMCHA: " _Ha yeah, just more of them._ " (turns away) " _I've been told so often that I didn't know that I was weak, that I just didn't know when I've been outclassed. Well, I know it now. Train well guys._ "

And with that, Yamcha flies off.

At the Lookout, Gohan trains two on one against Piccolo and 18. The android tries to land kicks against the saiyan's head and upper body, while the Namekian tries landing blows on the torso or sweeping the legs; Gohan manages to deflect most of these attacks, but the sheer relentlessness of them, and his fighting at base strength, means that a number of them manage to land. The boy calls for a break, then starts rubbing his bruises as he breathes heavily.

18: " _I'm going inside for drinks; do you want anything Gohan?_ "

GOHAN: " _Sure. You are tough to keep up with._ "

18: (smirks) " _Oh? Did you want me to go easy on you?_ "

GOHAN: " _Actually now that you mention it, I've had something on my mind lately. Me, Piccolo, the others, we train to get stronger, but you said you barely made a dent when you trained for a year in the time chamber. And with well..._ "

18: (shrugs) " _What can I say? I enjoy it._ " (exits)

GOHAN: (softly) " _I was too embarassed to say just then, but I was also thinking with the baby on the way and eveything..._ "

PICCOLO: " _She's fine, Gohan. And it's not just to develop her own fighting, Gohan. 18's been monitoring our progress ever since we started training._ "

GOHAN: " _She's... been measuring us?_ "

PICCOLO: (smiles) " _Yes, and you have gotten stronger since we started; I think you've finally surpassed your strength from when we fought Cell. But Gohan..._ "

GOHAN: " _Well of course Mr Piccolo, but so have you... right?_ "

PICCOLO: (serious look) " _Gohan, I've... My strength has been growing less and less each new day of training. It will start flatlining any day now; I won't be able to beat Cold when he gets here._ "

GOHAN: " _What? But Mr Piccolo, how... why?_ "

PICCOLO: " _I think it has to do with my fusion with Kami; I can't be sure. I should still be able to fight Cold's army well enough; based on what my people have told me of this 'other' relative of Frieza's, I should be able to take him on without too much of a problem as well, if I run into him. But if anyone's going to take down King Cold himself, it's going to be you or Vegeta. And, if we're being honest, leaving the fate of the Earth in the hands of Vegeta is not the best idea._ "

GOHAN: (realizes) " _So it has to be me then._ "

PICCOLO: " _I know that you're capable of this Gohan. Your father knew it too. I know you think you reached your potential when you fought Cell; you thought that was the power you had felt dormant in you since you were just a boy. But Gohan, I've felt you grow so much in these past few months alone; I know that with time..._ "

GOHAN: " _But is there time Mr Piccolo? I don't know if I can become stronger than Cold before he gets here..._ "

PICCOLO: (hand on shoulder) " _We have time yet; and I've learned by now never to bet against your ability to surpass the greatest challenges. Don't you think it's time you did the same?_ "

At the Capsule Corporation compound, the gravity rooms are filled with Namekian warriors, looking to make themselves stronger. Outside in the yard, two saiyan warrirors who far surpass them spar in their base forms; Bulma and Mai watch on, while little Pak and Trunks play together just in view.

MAI: " _I'm really glad those two are finally getting a chance to work out their differences._ "

BULMA: " _Well, they're trying to beat each other to a pulp... I guess with saiyans, it's the same thing._ "

MAI: " _I think Nappa needs this, to be honest; ever since he learned about our future daughter and your future son, he's wanted to forgive his former comrade, but... well..._ "

BULMA: " _I can only imagine how difficult that is._ " (more cheerfully) " _On the plus side, Vegeta has already gotten so much stronger than he was since the last time he trained seriously; I was worried he'd take too long getting his strength back, but no. Speaking of which, how much progress would you say Nappa's made? I heard he was keeping up his training after Cell._ "

Nappa, taking a break, approaches nearby; wipes off his sweat with a towel.

MAI: " _Well... I don't really like to say..._ "

NAPPA: " _No, it's okay Mai._ " (to Bulma, cheerfully) " _Truth is, I haven't gotten much stronger since then._ "

BULMA: " _Wait, what? How is that possible? I thought saiyans were supposed to always get stronger._ "

NAPPA: " _Well, it's a little more complicated than that..._ "

VEGETA: (butting in) " _It isn't complicated at all; Nappa's just getting old._ "

NAPPA: (sigh) " _Really Vegeta?_ "

VEGETA: " _A typical saiyan stays young until they're about 80; after that they lose the ability to become stronger, and slowly become weaker and weaker, until they die in battle._ "

MAI: " _And if they don't?_ "

NAPPA: " _Saiyans have no use for someone too weak to fight. My own family knew this very well; we have an unfortunate habit of aging decades earlier than most saiyans._ "

MAI: " _Nappa... Is that why...?_ "

NAPPA: (tries to give a reassuring grin) " _Well, that was on Vegeta; I think..._ " (looks at young Pak) " _I think I've learned to think differently since coming to Earth._ " (gestures to Vegeta) " _I know he has..._ "

VEGETA: " _Hmph, speak for yourself; I'm not the one prematurely aging._ "

NAPPA: (beat, smirks) " _Okay, I think we need to get back in the ring._ "

Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Dr Briefs is meeting with Mr Satan.

BRIEFS: " _I have given what you said a lot of thought. It is true, with this King Cold coming to earth with an army, the Z Warriors are going to need all the help they can get. Yet I must say, I am still against this cyborg force you are trying to put together._ "

SATAN: " _So... are you saying you won't do it?_ "

BRIEFS: (silence) " _What I have realized, Mr Satan, is that if I say no to this, you will be able to find another scientist who can give you what you're asking for; and if that happens, this technology will be entirely out of my hands, to be wielded by some other person._ " (insinuating) " _Perhaps even one of those 'New Red Ribbon' hot heads?_ "

SATAN: (looks askance) " _I... wouldn't know anything about that._ "

BRIEFS: " _Whatever the case... I will give you your new body._ " (Hercule's face lights up, Briefs holds up finger) " _However - my condition is that any developments I make upon Dr Gero's work will be mine and mine alone; and that you will stop shopping around, looking for others to continue his work. This work ends with me._ " (holds out hand) " _Do we have a deal?_ "

SATAN: (enthusiastically shakes) " _Oh you better believe it! Don't worry Dr Briefs, you're not going to regret this in the least._ "

Android 17 walks up to a large house; a twenty-something Upa, in casual dress, comes out to greet him, smiling.

Inside the house, 18 lies in a bed, a glowing smile on her face as she holds a newborn baby; her brother steps up to the door and knocks.

17: " _So... is that my niece?_ "

18: (softly) " _Lupa, say hi to your uncle._ " (to 17) " _Yeah, she's still sleeping._ "

17: (looks around) " _So, I see you've bought a new place._ "

18: " _Well, I thought it was time; new baby and all. Wasn't sure what size to go for, so I played it safe..._ "

17: " _Well if it's too big for you, you can always come live at the park with me; offer still stands._ "

18: " _Thanks, but nature's never been my thing; besides, I've heard that you're getting along quite well with the park staff... including a cute little biologist?_ "

17: (nervous, posturing) " _Well you know, we know each other, we hang out. It's nothing special..._ "

18: (smirking) " _Uh huh, so you won't be in Satan City in a few months then? I heard your girl was going to be there a for a pretty long convention..._ "

17: " _Um, well you know... I might be there too. Just to see the sights, understand..._ "

18: " _Yeah, pussy whipped._ "

17: (chuckles) " _Yeah, shaddup._ "

Up on the Lookout, Dende completes the creation of the dragon balls, as Piccolo and Gohan watches on.

PICCOLO: " _When they're done, we should find one of them, and keep it safe here; it wouldn't do us any good if somebody gathered the dragon balls and used them before Cold even shows up._ "

GOHAN: " _Since they're almost done, I wanted to ask... will we be able to use them to bring my dad back?_ "

DENDE: (thinks hard) " _They still won't be able to bring anyone who Shenron has resurrected before..."_

PICCOLO: " _So it couldn't be helped?_ "

DENDE: (beat) " _I'm sorry..._ "

GOHAN: " _That's okay... Honestly if he were here, he'd probably be telling me that I need to become stronger myself anyway..._ " (sniffs) " _I guess ever since I learned we'd get dragon balls again, part of me held out hope that... I'd get to hear him say it himself._ "

Piccolo takes Gohan's shoulder, and the saiyan boy looks up and smiles. The ritual ends with the balls zipping up into the sky, and scattering across the earth.

Nearly a year has now passes since the Namekians arrived on Earth with their warning, and the Z Warriors feel out into the sky, looking to sense Cold's arriving army. Gohan is doing this at the Son residence, when he sees Vegeta approach from above. The prince lands, and is to the point:

VEGETA: " _Cold may arrive any day now; tell me Gohan - are you strong enough to beat him?_ "

GOHAN: " _I'm... stronger than I was. What about you?_ "

VEGETA: (glares) " _You have a day left in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, do you not? I still have yet to use my second day as well. The time has come..._ "


	23. Chapter 23

**Sleet Arrives**

A few miles outside of Satan City, a small space pod softly lands. Out of it climb three strange aliens the largest is about the size of a regular human, if shorter, bald with smooth purple grey skin; the other is smaller, with teal colored skin; and the third is smallest of all, with blue scales and cow-like horns coming out of its head. The larger two are each wearing a Frieza Forces uniform; the smallest is naked except for his scouter, and he is clearly in charge.

SLEET: " _Alright, you both know why we're here - our primary mission is to gather this planet's dragon balls and bring Lord Frieza back to life; to this end, each of you is under strict orders to keep your power levels as hidden as possible..._ "

TAGOMA: (salutes) "Shall I begin then, sir?"

SLEET: " _You have the radar ready? Is it operating as hoped?_ "

TAGOMA: (checks the device) " _It is sir._ "

SLEET: " _Good, then be on your way._ " (Tagoma leaves) " _Now Bujin, do you know your mission?_ "

BUJIN: (annoyed but deferential) " _Lord Sleet, I plead for the last time - I'm so much stronger than the other soldiers, why waste my power on such a..._ "

SLEET: " _I am less concerned with your strength, Bujin, then with your obediance; besides, if this mission is successful, there will be no need for any battle, and your strength would be moot._ "

BUJIN: (defeated) " _Very well... my lord._ "

SLEET: " _Good. Now while you are seeing to that, I will be looking into our secondary mission..._ "

BUJIN: " _You mean your mission..._ " (Sleet glares) " _... Lord Sleet._ "

SLEET: (checks scouter) " _Hm, well I found one of your targets anyway; from the reading, I'm guessing he's the Super Namekian. You'll find him in that direction, at a considerable elevation._ "

BUJIN: (looks toward the city) " _Someone is coming this way..._ "

SLEET: (looks, waves hand) " _I will deal with them, no issue there. You have the device?_ "

Bujin nods, then lifts up into the air. As he zips off in the direction Sleet pointed him, three young Namekian warriors land several yards away from the remaining member of the expedition. The doctors looks toward them with an unchanging, bored expression.

SLEET: " _It appears based on your postures that you are looking to engage in combat; am I correct?_ "

NAMEKIAN: " _Don't be so cocky! We've been preparing for your arrival for over a year; you're not going to take this planet as easily as you've taken the others. This time, we're going to stop you!_ "

SLEET: " _Well, I don't know about that... though I am curious to see how you will try._ "

One of the Namekians flings himself fist first at Sleet, but the alien simply grabs his arm, yanks him past, and chops him in the back of the head; the young fighter's eyes bulge and he coughs blood, before Sleet casually flings his unconscious body into the distance behind him. The two other Namekians try double teaming their opponent, one landing behind the doctor, the other in front; they unleash a volley of kicks and punches, but Sleet lazily blocks every one of them, before grabbing the two by the arm and leg respectively, and bashing the two into each other. And through it all, his bored expression never changes.

Meanwhile at the Lookout, Super 18 lands; she approaches the doors to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where Piccolo and Mr Popo are standing outside.

18: " _So... how much longer?_ "

PICCOLO: " _They're mostly done; just a couple hours more._ "

18: " _Do you think they'll be ready?_ "

PICCOLO: " _We won't know until they come out. But I think..._ "

He's interrupted by a sudden crash; they both look on in shocked confusion toward the garden, and see a small teal colored alien emerge from the rubble. Bujin looks up, and sees the two super strong warriors just feet away; " _What? Two of them? How is she here?_ " He panics and pushses a button on the device he's carrying.

Lightning sparkles outward, and soon the Lookout is surrounded by a gold tinted sphere. 18 tries to process this; " _What... What's going on?_ " She flies up to the wall surrounding them, and touches it; " _It's solid._ " She punches it; ripples eminate across the yellow tinted wall surrounding them. Piccolo becomes upset, and turns to Bujin; " _You!_ ". He walks over to the alien and picks him up by the neck.

And just then, an intercom voice comes out of a device on Bujin's wrist.

SLEET: (voice) " _Bujin come in; what is your progress report?_ "

BUJIN: " _Lord Sleet, I... Well, I have trapped the the Namekian and the android._ "

SLEET: " _Splendid. What about the two Super Saiyans?_ "

BUJIN: " _Well sir, about that..._ "

PICCOLO: (grabs Bujin) " _What have you done?_ "

SLEET: " _Wait, is that...? Bujin, who am I hearing?_ "

PICCOLO: (grabs Bujin's intercom arm) " _This is Piccolo. Are you going to tell us what's going on?_ "

SLEET: " _Ah... I see._ " (still casual) " _Well, from the sound of it, it would appear my assistant has gotten himself trapped in the Ultimate Dome along with you; that is unfortunate._ "

18: " _Ultimate Dome?_ "

SLEET: " _Yes, you'll find it to be quite impenetrable. It's based on the biology of a now near extinct race that learned to take energy from combat and redirect it into another dimension..._ "

PICCOLO: (looks at device) " _You're part of Cold's Army, I take it? And you were sent here to trap us?_ "

SLEET: " _More or less; we're here as part of an expedition, to gather your dragon balls and resurrect Cold's son before he gets here. This will render any prolonged battle with you or your warrirors unnecessary, and the king will be free to blow your planet up from orbit._ "

18: " _What? No!_ "

PICCOLO: (enraged) " _You... you..._ " (attacks force field)

SLEET: (still casual) " _Of course, that's only why there is an expedition in the first place; speaking personally, I am here in the hopes of getting a sample of one of your brave warrirors to preserve before the planet is destroyed. For science, understand..._ "

ANOTHER VOICE on intercom: " _Oh yeah? Well you aren't going to be leaving this planet alive!_ "

18: " _Oh crap; is that...?_ "

Back at the landing site outside Satan City, Dr Sleet looks up from his wrist communicator. " _I'm sorry... and you are?_ " A well dressed human, with black gloves and a large afro, takes a martial stance on the other side of the clearing. " _The name is Hercule Satan; and this... is where your invasion ends!_ "


	24. Chapter 24

**Cyborg Satan**

SLEET: (checks his scouter) " _That's a very bold proclamation you've made good sir; however, I am somewhat confused as to where you find your confidence in such a declaration._ "

SATAN: " _Heh, well let me tell you then - you're looking at one of the greatest martial artists this planet has to offer! Master of the Satan Castle Dojo, defender of Earth..._ "

SLEET: " _And holding a power level of just over 100?_ "

SATAN: (unsure) " _Uh... yeah?_ "

Sleet smirks at this, and flings himself at the confused opponent, ready to kick... only to get punched so hard that he flies several yards away, plowing into the earth on impact. " _Yeah! How do you like that? That's the power of the human race in that punch there! So you best turn around and fly back to where you came from, because you stand no chance against the illustrious HERCULE SA-_ "

Satan's boasting is interrupted by a flash of light and banging sound, as out of the crater made by his opponent bursts a large demon like creature; ten feet tall, with the same face and horns as the small thing that chellenged him earlier, to which the self proclaimed champion can only stand there, mouth open and frozen in terror.

SLEET: (deeper voice) " _Ah, by the change in your expression, I take it you have sensed the increase in my power level, yes?_ " (strolls toward Satan) " _And if your reaction is anything to go by, it appears I have managed to reach your level with this one transformation. Let's see if we can put this hypothesis to the test..._ "

SATAN: (clearly terrified) " _I... I'm not afraid of you; y-you're not go-going anywhere as long as I-_ "

Dr Sleet walks right up to Mr Satan... and punches him in the face.

SATAN: " _Ow! What was that about?_ "

SLEET: " _Well obviously, I'm attacking you._ "

SATAN: " _Yeah, but to just sucker punch a guy like-_ " (pow) " _Ow! Right in the nose..._ "

SLEET: " _I have to say, your reaction thus far is quite far from what I was expecting._ "

SATAN: " _And what the hell do you mean by-_ " (pow) " _Ow! Again in the nose!_ "

SLEET: " _Well, I mean you haven't tried to block any of my attacks..._ " (punch) " _... or dodge them..._ " (punch) " _... or any kind of counter attack really._ " (punch)

SATAN: " _Ow dammit, can you stop for a minute?_ "

SLEET: " _Well I could stop..._ " (punch) " _... but I can't see as to why I would..._ " (punch) " _... since we are supposed to be fighting..._ "

Sleet punches again, but Satan catches it this time; the alien struggles against his grip for a few seconds, while Hercule's face registers shock at him actually being this strong. Then the cyborg grins, and swings his opponent around before tossing him several yards away; Sleet somersaults, landing on his feet, and looks upon his opponent, smirking with curiousity.

SLEET: " _Hm, what's this? Do you mean to tell me you've been stronger than me this whole time?_ "

SATAN: " _I was? Uh yeah, I was! I only let you hit me five times..._ "

SLEET: " _Seven times._ "

SATAN: " _... seven times in the face, to lull you into a false sense of security!_ "

SLEET: (impressed) " _Well... that is an intriguing strategy._ "

The alien takes a defensive stance, which Satan now confidently returns; the two stare each other down, the dust blowing in the gulf between them. Sleet slowly changes his pose, holding out a fist, which he opens to a palm... and shoots a blast of ki. Hercule flings it aside, but his opponent has already jumped into the air, and flying over him sends off a barage of ki blasts; he frantically blocks each of them, his face now become nervous again. When Sleet lands, he sweeps with his leg and tail... but Satan jumps over him, and in turn kicks the alien... which Sleet blocks, but still getting knocked back several feet, kicking up dust as he skids.

At this, the battle turns - Satan begins a barrage of attacks against the alien, putting Sleet on the defensive with frantic dodging, blocking, and even taking several hits. He is about to counter attack, when from out of nowhere a ki blast hurls toward him from overhead; he dodges away at the last minute, looks up into the sky, and sees someone watching - Android 17.

SLEET: " _Apologies, but could you hold on a second?_ "

SATAN: (stops fighting) " _Wait, what?_ "

SLEET: (calling) " _Would you by chance be the mechanoid known as Android 17?_ "

17: " _What?_ "

SATAN: " _What?_ " (looks back) " _Uh yeah, that's him..._ "

SLEET: " _Brother of the android who defeated this 'Cell', isn't that right?_ "

SATAN: (unsure where this is going) " _Yes..._ "

SLEET: " _Splendid!_ " (calls up again) " _Might I ask, dear sir, how powerful would you say you are? Compared to this good man here, I mean?_ "

17: " _Compared to him?_ " (to Hercule) " _Hey, which of the old man's models were you using for your parts there?_ "

SATAN: " _The models? Um, I think Dr Briefs said something about 'Model 19'..._ "

17: " _What that guy? Oh yeah, I'm at least three times stronger at least, no question._ "

SLEET: (cheerfully) " _Ah, thank you very much!_ "

SATAN: " _Wait, what are you so happy about?_ "

SLEET: " _I will endeavor to adjust myself accordingly..._ "

17: " _Wait, what?_ "

Dr Sleet's body starts to glow, and once again there's a flash of light with a loud bang. Satan shields his eyes from the flash; then he opens his eyes and looks around, trying to find his opponent. Before he can, the once again normal voice of Dr Sleet speaks - " _Sorry to end this early..._ " - then feels a sharp pain in his back and chest. He looks down, seeing a slim, alien arm bursting out in front of him; " _... but science requires that I only intend to fight you one at a time. And I don't want to keep the next subject waiting..._ "

17 looks on in horror as blood and oil ooze out of Mr Satan.


	25. Chapter 25

**17 Steps Up**

At the Lookout, Bujin is on the ground, being tied bound by Piccolo with his own invisible wire. Meanwhile, 18 is looking out into the distance; something shocks her, and she clasps her mouth.

18: " _No... what you are doing?_ "

PICCOLO: (turns) " _What's going on?_ "

18: " _My brother... he's about to fight that thing..._ "

Meanwhile, back at the battle ground, 17 looks down in shock at what Sleet has become - somewhat shorter than he was before, but far lankier, though still with visibly tight muscles, as well as long bony fingers; his head was quite large, with a flat face and a cranium that protrudes several feet back. This new thing tosses the dying body of cyborg Satan aside, and looks up at his new adversary.

SLEET: " _Ah, now that's better. Shall we begin then?_ "

17: (to Satan) " _Yo buddy! Are you okay?_ "

SATAN: (tears) " _I can't... I can't feel my arms, my legs... what's happening to me?_ "

17: " _Listen man, everything's gonna be okay; I'm just gonna take care of this thing, then-_ "

He's interrupted by an alien fist breaking across his face; 17 staggers back, and takes a defensive position.

SLEET: _"I'm sorry, but I'm going to require you're undivided attention for this next experiment._ "

17: (angry) " _Oh... Brother, you just got it!_ "

17 throws a fake punch, which Sleet attempts to block, getting hit on the other side of his face for the trouble. He tries to respond by kicking the android's head, but is blocked; however, this just gives the alien an opening to hold his palm open and blast his ki right into his opponent's face. 17 is knocked back, but manages to somersault and roll back, landing on his knees. He looks up and sees Sleet plummeting toward him, fist first; 17 dodges at the last second, catches the fist with one hand, and punches Sleet in the face with the other. Sleet sweeps the legs with his tail, but 17 just jumps and spins, then chopping the alien in the back of the neck for his trouble.

Sleet falls to his knees, and 17, still midair, kicks him right in the back, sending the alien skidding several yards away, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. However, the doctor manages to roll over and get himself turned around, then loses no time in firing several blasts of ki into the dust cloud... but when there's no sign of him hitting anything, Sleet's face looks puzzled. " _Hm, it seems I did not hit you; you will have to tell me how you managed to survive that one._ " It's only then that he sees the outlines of a large, bald warrior, who the doctor knows from his reports quite well; he smiles as the new adversary comes into view.

SLEET: " _My word, my word - a Super Saiyan has finally appeared! And what's more, it's one of the more managable ones this planet has to offer..._ "

NAPPA: (amused) " _Oh? And what do you mean by that?_ "

SLEET: " _Well not only are you well within the peraments of my 'Super Container', your power level is such that I actual have a chance of beating you._ "

NAPPA: " _Heh, is that what you call bragging? You might wanna try more confidence..._ "

SLEET: " _Oh I do not 'brag', my good sir; I deal only in facts. And this is a fact - when and if I am able to defeat you, you will be brought back to my laboratory; there, I will be sure to utililize your unique physiology for as much experimentation as I am able to. Thus will your final months be devoted to the glory of the Planet Trade Organization and galactic science!_ "

17: (pushes Nappa aside) " _You're not getting that far, ugly! I'm not gonna let you leave this place alive._ "

The android lunges at Sleet, who manages to dodge and fly up several yards above his still present adversary.

SLEET: " _Apologies automaton, but do you not remember my position on sparring opponents who overstay their welcome?_ "

17: " _I'm not falling for the same trick! You're not getting a chance to transform this time!_ "

Once again, 17 flies at Sleet, fist raised; this time, the doctor just closes his eyes, inhales, and, just as the android reaches him, snaps his fingers; his aura flares, ricocheting 17 back into the dust. He tries to pick himself up, then sees a blur... and before 17 knows what's happening, he's flying through the air, a horrible pain in his stomach. He sees a strange, small figure gliding past him, its leg extended; and then he sees the lower half of his body, falling away from him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Super Nappa**

18 cries out, " _No, brother!_ " She flies up to the force field surrounding the lookout an pounds it several times; when that comes to no effect she turns, and glares furiously at the bound Bujin. Piccolo tries to stop her, but the android is too quick - she zips down, picks up the alien, and slams him into the yellow tinted walls. " _You know how to get us out of here, don't you? If my brother dies because of you, I swear..._ " Piccolo grabs 18, pulling her and Bujin back to the safe floor of the Lookout.

PICCOLO: " _18 stop it, you're going to kill him..._ "

18: " _I need to get out of here; I can still save my brother, I just need to... just need to..._ "

Piccolo embraces her, and Super 18 holds back tears; Bujin gaps for air, now bleeding profusely.

Back at the battle, Nappa looks furiously across the field at the new form of Dr Sleet: broadly, he resembles what Nappa can remember of Frieza last he saw him (minus the mechanical parts), except that he was noticeably shorter, quicker and smoother in movement, and considerably slimmer with visibly taut muscles.

SLEET: " _Well then... ready when you are?_ "

NAPPA: " _You... You didn't have to do that._ "

SLEET: " _Apologies sir, but I'm afraid I did; really, there's nothing I can't stand so much as some outside variable trying to insert itself into an otherwise perfectly -_ "

KRILLIN: (off screen) " _Destructo Disc!_ "

SLEET: " _Wait, what-?_ "

A kienzan hits Dr Sleet square in the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground. For a brief moment, Nappa's face lights up with hope... until Sleet picks himself up again, no worse for the wear, rubbing his neck. " _No seriously, what was that?_ " Nappa body slams Sleet, elbow first, right into the alien's back; Sleet flares his aura, knocking the saiyan off of him, and flips himself up back onto his feet. Nappa punches a few times, which Sleet blocks; Sleet kicks, which Nappa blocks, then swipes with his tail, forcing the opponent to dodge, jumping back several yards. Just as the alien is getting ready to attack again, another ki blast comes out of left field, which he easily swats away.

SLEET: " _Little man, I have little patience for your interference in this encounter..._ "

NAPPA: " _Krillin, stay back! This guy is way out of your league!_ "

KRILLIN: " _Nappa, what the hell is going on? I thought Cold was invading with an army, but so far this guy's the only alien power I can feel on the entire planet..._ "

SATAN: " _Wait, I know! I was able to hear this guy on my way over..._ "

SLEET: " _What? You're still alive?_ "

SATAN: " _Listen, he landed with two others; one he sent looking for the dragon balls, the other -_ "

Hercule Satan explodes as Dr Sleet blasts him with his ki; Nappa looks on in horror, as the murderer turns to him.

SLEET: " _And I'll be doing the same thing to your little friend if he continues to interfere._ "

NAPPA: " _No!_ " (frantically thinks) " _Uh... uh, wait! Can- Can you give me a minute?_ "

SLEET: (pause) " _Well, I suppose so..._ "

NAPPA: " _Krillin! Leave this guy to me! You need to help Tien find the guy trying to gather the dragon balls; he's the one you have to stop, or the planet doesn't stand a chance!_ "

KRILLIN: " _Are you sure?_ "

NAPPA: " _Yes, go!_ "

KRILLIN: (considers) " _Okay then, cover me!_ "

Krillin zips out of his hiding spot, and flies off into the distance. Sleet watches as he flies away.

SLEET: " _I do have to commend your friend on one thing: that technique of his was both very much unexpected and fascinating from a scientific perspective. What was it he called it? A 'destructo disc'?_ "

NAPPA: " _He's out of this fight; it's me and you now._ "

SLEET: " _Hm, don't worry. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, I came quite a ways to see something called 'Super Saiyan', so... if you would be so kind._ "

NAPPA: (smiles) " _Heh, no problem._ "

Nappa screams out and his aura glows bright gold; his eyebrows and mustache turn blonde, the hairs rising on end. Sleet smiles, and checks his scouter.

SLEET: " _A power level of 550 million; my my, you have become notably stronger since our intelligence scouters clocked you last..._ "

NAPPA: (smirks) " _Still think you can beat me? Getting scared?_ "

SLEET: " _Oh on the contrary, with this growth, we are now of roughly equal strength and speed; not only do I have the opportunity to add a game changing new specimen to my laboratory, but this fight itself will be an incredible contribution to science!_ "

NAPPA: " _Well then... what are you waiting for?_ "

Dr Sleet smiles contently as he levitates off the ground; he glides from one part of the battle ground to the other, each time gently touching the ground with his toe, then bouncing up again. Finally he lands a few feet in front of Nappa, into a very effective defensive stance; he slowly changes stance, and Nappa responds, fully preparing for an assault; Sleet's tail whooshes about while he does this... until it points itself at Nappa's face, and ki blasts him. Nappa swats the attack aside, but this leaves him open for Sleet's punch to the side of his chest; but before Sleet can withdraw, Nappa swats his arm aside; this sends Sleet turning, which he turns into a spin kick to Nappa's other side... which the saiyan catches, grappling the leg and throwing the alien several yards away.

Sleet is able to somersault mid-air, and land on his feet, only for Nappa to be upon him within the second, assaulting with a barrage of punches. Most of these punches Sleet is able to block or deflect, but a few manage to land... until Sleet manages to land a kick to Nappa's side, sending him skidding, and seeming to knock him over... but it's a ruse, as Nappa spreads his legs, lowering himself enough to grab Sleet's tail. Before the alien knows what has happened, the saiyan has yanked... and Sleet finds himself being thrown several yards, only just managing to catch his fall with his left hand and foot, quickly bringing himself up to his feet again. Now he's breathing heavily, but still smiling.

SLEET: " _I will say, Super Saiyan, that I am even more impressed than I had expected; last information we had gathered on your fighting capabilities indicated a far... less methodical style, when last you used this form._ "

NAPPA: (grins proudly) " _Yeah, I've learned to control my powers a lot since then._ "

SLEET: " _You have made this combat quite informative; you have my thanks for that._ "

NAPPA: " _Heh, and you remind me a lot of my younger days; I should thank you for the nostalgia._ "

SLEET: " _Oh you are quite welcome; but I do believe we have important business still to settle; so, if you would not mind..._ "

NAPPA: " _Don't mind me; I'm ready when you are._ "

Sleet slowly changes his posture, appearing about to attack... when his wrist communicator beeps.

SLEET: " _Hm? Ah pardon me a moment, won't you Nappa?_ "

NAPPA: (confused) " _Uh, what?_ "

SLEET: " _Thank you; you always were a wonderful sport about this." (answers) "What is it Tagoma? I'm very busy at the moment, so this had better be an emergency..._ "

TAGOMA: (on intercom, frantic) " _Lord Sleet, I'm very sorry, but..._ "

SLEET: " _Oh while I have you, did you gather the seven dragon balls?_ "

TAGOMA: " _Sir? Uh well no, I gathered six of them, but..._ "

SLEET: " _Well, what's taking so long?_ "

TAGOMA: " _Sir, one of the balls was on this 'Lookout' where you sent Bujin, and well..._ "

SLEET: (facepalms) " _No no, I see... Very well, since it can't be helped..._ "

NAPPA: " _Ha! You'll just have to go home, won't you?_ "

SLEET: " _... I suppose King Cold will have to land on planet himself and deal with it in person._ "

NAPPA: (terrified) " _Wait, what?_ "

SLEET: " _I can already tell, he's not going to be happy about it; he prefers destroying planets from a distance if there's even the possibility of his power being challenged..._ "

NAPPA: " _No..._ "

TAGOMA: " _But sir, that's what I was calling about - he called me, and... oh Lord Sleet, I'm so sorry, I told him you were on planet, I couldn't think of any other way to stop him..._ "

SLEET: " _What, my brother?_ "

TAGOMA: " _No sir, your nephew, the one who's still alive... Cooler._ "


	27. Chapter 27

**Cooler Arrives**

Back at the Lookout, Bujin's wrist communicator starts speaking as Dr Sleet tries to reach him (" _Bujin? Bujin, can you hear me?_ "); Piccolo becomes annoyed, picks the unconscious Bujin up by the arm, and snaps into the intercom.

PICCOLO: " _What do you want?_ "

SLEET: " _Oh great, did something happen to Bujin now too?_ " (no answer) " _Well things are taking a turn for the worse it seems..._ "

PICCOLO: (sarcastic) " _Oh? Is your little invasion running off the rails?_ "

SLEET: " _Oh you could say that. Though things aren't going much better for you; it seems my nephew is on his way, and this planet is about to be destroyed way far early for any of us to be happy._ "

PICCOLO: " _What?!_ "

SLEET: (thinking out loud) " _Still, there may not... no, there's no need to panic. The remaining saiyans are still at large, and they should be strong enough to take him on; this might actually work out..._ "

PICCOLO: (beat, starts laughing)

SLEET: " _What? What is it that you find so amusing?_ "

PICCOLO: (calms down) " _Where do you think they are? Why do you think you haven't been able to find Vegeta or Gohan on your scanners? They're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!_ "

SLEET: (realizing) " _The... time chamber?_ "

PICCOLO: " _What, didn't you know about that?_ "

SLEET: " _No... No, I did know about it, I just didn't think - damn it all!_ "

Sleet's wrist device starts beeping; his face shows defeat.

SLEET: " _That will be him. Can you feel him, Namekian? Does your precious 'energy sensing' allow you to at least know that my nephew is landing on your planet as we speak?_ "

PICCOLO: " _Oh cut the crap. I know what you're thinking right now - you're asking yourself if you have a choice, trying to decide if you're going to risk letting me and 18 out of our cage before you lose the last chance you'll ever have of bringing back your brother's son._ "

SLEET: (stunned silent)

PICCOLO: " _Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong._ "

SLEET: (pause) " _I have misjudged you, Namekian; you are a far more clever adversary than I had anticipated. I can't help but feel now that this makes my solution all the more reckless..._ "

PICCOLO: (confident) " _But you've already decided on it; so stop wasting time already._ "

SLEET: (amused) " _Well I can't argue with that._ " (pushes button on wristband) " _Let the regrets begin..._ "

18 is surprised when the yellow force field surrounding the Lookout disappears.

18: " _Did he... did he just let us go?_ "

PICCOLO: " _Get to your brother, 18; I'm going to go deal with this new guy... and then the doctor is next._ "

18 and Piccolo fly off in their respective directions; Bujin groans and starts to stir. Later, he manages to pick himself, and is carrying the shield device over his shoulder... and the dragon ball in his arms. " _I just... just need to get this... to Ta-goma..._ " He reaches the edge of the Lookout, and looks down; it's a long way down. Bujin is sweating profusely, gulps; he hears the sound of large doors opening, and turns.

Vegeta and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; the latter looks around, confused. " _Huh? Where's Piccolo? Or 18? I thought they'd be meeting us?_ " Vegeta steps out into the courtyard, and looks around... seeing nothing.

Miles away, Bujin is flying, carrying his heavy load. His breathing becomes heavier, he eyelids wearier... until they close entirely, and he starts falling. Minutes later, somewhere in the Sacred Land of Korin, an alien, a shield device, and a dragon ball crash ignobly into the earth.

Meanwhile, a Planetary Trade Organization ship lands in the wasteland; the door opens, a platform lowered, and Cooler emerges, already in his Fourth Form. He looks up and sees his uncle already there to greet him, hovering several yards away. Sleet calls down to him; " _I see you are leaving your Armored Squadron in the ship._ " Cooler simply smirks at this, and levitates to greet his relative.

COOLER: " _Oh come uncle, we both know none of them would be a match for you; besides, you're family... that means I alone have the right to kill you._ "

SLEET: " _Oh? And here I assumed you were here to blow up the Earth before your father arrived._ "

COOLER: " _Oh I am uncle, make no mistake; only I don't intend to leave any witnesses. And as our kind has little difficulty surviving the destruction of a planet, well..._ "

SLEET: (shakes head) " _That is a foolish motive, nephew; do you think your father didn't know?_ "

COOLER: " _Oh? Then why has he left me to plot against his wishes?_ "

SLEET: " _I do not know his reasoning in full, but... you are his son._ "

COOLER: (triggered) " _Don't give me that! If he cared for me even a fraction of the way he cared for my dead brother..._ " (suppresses tears) " _It should have been me - I was the oldest, I was the better leader, I even achieved a stronger power level, and I'm the one who's alive now, but he still..._ "

SLEET: " _Nephew..._ " (suppresses feelings) " _The psychological reaction which this turn of events threatens to bring out, I regretfully cannot express at present. I do wish for you to know, however, that should you be killed in the fight to follow, I fully intend to see you resurrected with the dragon balls, along with your brother._ "

COOLER: (offended) " _You... You think you can defeat... me?_ "

SLEET: (realizes) " _Oh... Oh no no, I apologize. That was a miscommunication on my part. No, you will not be fighting me._ "

COOLER: " _What are you on abou-_ "

At that moment, Cooler notices the Namekian in the distance behind his uncle, racing toward them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Violet and Green**

It's starting to rain at the battle ground outside of Satan City, and the fields have already become drenched. Super 18 lands, ankles sinking into the mud, and looks around; she sees the upper half of what remains of Android 17, runs up to him, and takes her brother into her arms.

18: " _Brother! Brother please tell me you're okay..._ "

17: (opens his eyes, wearily) " _Hey sis... Seem to bitten off more than I can chew here..._ " (laughs softly, grabs chest in pain)

18: " _Hold on! I'm going to get you to Dr Briefs; he'll be able to fix you, I know it, just hang in there..._ "

17: " _Yeah, I... I think I might have hung myself out to my limit here..._ " (shrugs) " _Sorry bout that..._ "

18: " _Don't you say that! You're going to make it, I'm not losing you again!_ "

17: " _Listen sis, these guys... they're going be really strong... If I don't make it... I want you to..._ "

18: " _Don't you dare! I am not sacrificing another friend like that; you are going to live through this..._ "

17: (smiles) " _Yeah, I guess we both always just did what we wanted, didn't we? Take care sis..._ "

17 dies in her arms; water bursts out of 18's eyes, her tears mixing with the rain water on her face. Her scream erupts from her chest, echoing into the stormy sky; a bolt of lighning breaks out of th clouds, and strikes Super 18 right in the chest...

Elsewhere, two pods crash land into the earth; from the craters emerge two aliens, male and female, each large, with bluish skin and red-orange hair, and wearing the uniform of the Frieza Forces.

BIDO: " _We've arrived on Earth; Zangya, can you feel Bujina anywhere?_ "

ZANGYA: (looks around) " _I can't... make him out._ "

BIDO: (makes fist) " _If Sleet got him killed..._ "

ZANGYA: " _Careful Bido; if your brother does need avenging, then it only becomes more important that the two of us survive. We owe that much to our ancestors..._ "

BIDO: " _And we still owe vengence to Bojack; if my brother has joined him... well, I can think of worse ways for a race to become extinct. Are you really going to tell me you wouldn't want to kill him too?_ "

ZANGYA: (furrows brow) " _I've wanted to kill him, Cold, his whole family for a long while now; ever since that thing took our leader from us and made us his servants._ "

BIDO: " _And yet you serve them still?_ "

ZANGYA: " _We both do Bido, for want of a better option; but mark me, their time will come..._ "

COOLER: " _You... You brought him here?_ "

SLEET: " _Well nephew, you put me in a desperate situation; as such, I had to take desperate action._ "

COOLER: " _Of all the underhanded, low level..._ "

SLEET: " _I don't know what to tell you; you did bring this on yourself." (floats out of the way) "Anyway, try not to die if you can; the dragon balls remain a last resort for us._ "

COOLER: " _And even now you dare mock me? Mark me uncle, for this I will -_ "

He is interrupted as Piccolo punches him in the face. Cooler is hurled into the distance and over the horizon, the thud of his ignoble landing echoing back toward them. Piccolo now turns to Sleet.

PICCOLO: " _This is who you were so worried about?_ "

SLEET: " _Oh you just caught him off guard; don't worry, he'll be coming back at you with full strength in no time at all, then you'll have a real fight on your hands._ "

PICCOLO: (turns to Sleet, holds out his palm) " _Then maybe I should use that time to take care of you while I have the chance._ "

SLEET: (unconcerned) " _Oh, I wouldn't recommend that._ "

PICCOLO: " _And why not?_ "

SLEET: " _Well, if I had to choose your most pressing reason, it would have to be..._ "

Piccolo feels a heavy blow to his stomach, knocking him back severa feet; he bends over in pain.

SLEET: " _... that you won't have time. Oh, and commendations nephew, for going right into your sixth form; very disciplined of you, if I do say so myself..._ "

COOLER: " _Shut up! I am tired of your prattling, uncle._ "

Piccolo looks up, and sees a completely new opponent floating before him: significantly taller than the being he had just punched, at least seven feet, with long muscular arms, long thorns protruding out of its shoulders, a large crown atop its head, and blank glowing purple eyes.

SLEET: " _Very well then, don't mind me; by all means focus on the task at hand..._ "

COOLER: (baring his sharp teeth) " _That's what I'm trying to -_ "

Once again, he's interrupted by Piccolo's fist... only this time, it barely moves him at all. Cooler simply pushes his face back against the Namekian arm, and grins. "Well then, shall we...?"

Piccolo hurls himself at Cooler, undercutting him right in the chin, combined with a spin kick to the chest. The stunned alien flies backward, and Piccolo flings himself at him again, but this time Cooler grabs his wrist.

COOLER: (rage) "Must you keep interrupting me this way?"

PICCOLO: "Must you keep being a whiny little bitch?"

He kicks 180 degrees up to smack Cooler's face, but the adversary catches the foot with the other hand. "Alright, I'm done here." He plunges himself toward the ground, Piccolo first, and bashes the Namekian several feet into the earth. Cooler leaps out of the crater, holds out his palm, and blasts his ki... only for Piccolo to zip out just in time. The Namekian starts flinging ki blasts; Cooler flings himself through them, dodging as he goes, before punching Piccolo in the chest. He makes to throw another punch, but Piccolo spin dodges, which turns into a spin kick, which knocks Cooler back.

The alien hurls himself forward to throw another punch, which Piccolo catches with one hand; then Piccolo throws a punch, which Cooler catches with his other one. They struggle, entwined like this, until their arms are raised above their heads, grappling each other, trying to push their advantage. Piccolo screams, then Cooler screams; their auras flare. After a time, they try to head butt each other at the same time; Cooler kicks Piccolo in the side; Piccolo returns the favor; they try headbutting again; and all the while, the two keep screaming. Finally, they each try to throw each other at the same time, sending each other spinning away from the other; Cooler catches himself, landing on one knee, and looks up, breathing heavily.

SLEET: (calling) " _What's this nephew? Are you becoming tired already? Did you never quite manage to become acclamated to your new form?_ "

COOLER: " _Quiet uncle! The Namekian is getting tired too..._ "

SLEET: " _True, but he's not the one playing with a handicap._ "

COOLER: " _He will not defeat me! I will not allow -_ "

He is cut short by a spin kick to the head, sending him flying seveal yards, crashing into a boulder. Cooler, gasping, picks himself up... but then falls to his knees again. Then, before Piccolo's eyes, his body shrinks, and changes shape, until the opponent kneeling before him was in the same form as when he first punched it in the face. Piccolo walks up to him, and brings his hands together for a light grenade.

PICCOLO: " _You came to destroy the planet, didn't you? I'm not going to endanger everyone on Earth by leaving you alive; but if you want to die with honor, I can -_ "

SLEET: " _Destructo Disc!_ "

Piccolo swings around to block the attack, blasting ki... only for the kienzan to cut right through his attack, and into his hands and arms, before dissipitating. He screams in pain, before being silenced by Sleet's tail slapping him across the face; in the next instant, Piccolo is kicked right in the chest, sending him flying several yards, crashing into Cooler's ship.

Cooler looks up at his uncle, incredulous; " _You... You saved me?_ " Sleet smiles back at him - " _Well yes. After all..._ " - before chopping him in the back of the neck, rendering his nephew unconscious - " _... I did indicate that you being alive was preferable._ "


	29. Chapter 29

**To the Last Stand**

As Piccolo regenerates his arms, he looks upon the three burning alien corpses, of what used to be the Armored Squadron. He remembers how Sleet casually blew them up before flying off with Cooler, casually remarking something about " _tying up loose ends_ ". He considers his options aloud; Sleet and Cooler are alone where they are, and he senses two new enemies that Krillin and Tien are heading toward several miles away. He then looks up at the sky and simply says " _And then there's them..._ "

Meanwhile, Zangya and Bido are flying over some mountains. Their both checking their wristbands; Zangya notes, " _We'll be at the army landing site shortly; any sign of Bujin?_ " Bido shakes his head. Just then, Bido sees two figures flying who appear to be tracking them from some distance. He points them out to Zangya, and they divert course to confront the two humans.

BIDO: " _So... are you planning to get in our way?_ "

TIEN: (determined) " _We're not scared of you..._ "

KRILLIN: (spooked) " _Um Tien, I'm feeling their energy right now, and I'm gonna have to disagree..._ "

TIEN: " _You are not taking this planet! If that means we have to fight here, than so be it!_ "

BIDO: (annoyed) " _You should listen to your little friend, human; take it from two foes far stronger than anything you can hope to handle... resistance against this kind of power is hopeless._ "

TIEN: " _I don't care how strong you guys are; I'm not standing aside to..._ "

ZANGYA: " _He was not talking about us human; we once followed one as stubborn as you, but he was powerful, dashing, strong, more so than anyone on your world could hope to be... and Cold still crushed his head like it was nothing..._ "

KRILLIN: " _What King Cold? He killed your... but why...?_ "

ZANGYA: " _He is beyond any level your kind could even hope to comprehend; so do the wise thing, and turn back, get away while you still can..._ "

Meanwhile, back at the pile of bodies outside Satan City, where the ship the initial band of aliens arrived at still sits, Sleet lands carrying his handcuffed nephew, the latter still in his fourth form. The doctor hits a button on his wristband with his tail, and a coffin like device floats out.

SLEET: " _Fortunately, I was feeling optimistic when preparing for the mission and brought two of those; so at least if I do still find a suitable Super Saiyan..._ "

COOLER: " _Uncle, what are you doing?_ "

The coffin device opens, and Sleet tosses his nephew inside. " _You're going to stay here until your father arrives; I imagine he's going to have quite some words to say to you._ " Cooler shouts " _No_ " as his uncle presses a button, and the coffin slams shut.

In a forest clearing in the Sacred Land of Korin, an alien (yet familiar) looking frog is hopping about. It hops up on a rock and looks across... at a yellow tinted dome. It hops closer to look, and inside is the shield device, the dragon ball, and the corpse of Bujin. The frog hears something approaching from the air, and looks up. Gohan lands next to the dome, then calls up; " _I found it, Vegeta!_ " As the boy taps the force field, the prince of all Saiyans lands next to him.

VEGETA: " _What the hell is that?_ "

GOHAN: " _It's... some kind of force field._ " (looks inside) " _The dragon ball's in there... and I that must be the guy we felt earlier... only I don't feel his ki now._ "

VEGETA: " _Hmph, well he's dead then; it looks like the invasion already began._ "

GOHAN: " _I don't know if we should leave the dragon ball here..._ "

VEGETA: " _Then take it, I don't care! I've ready to kill some enemies, so stop holding me up..._ "

GOHAN: (taps the shield again) " _I'm not sure..._ "

VEGETA: " _Oh for - let me then._ "

Vegeta punches the shield; there's a loud boom that echoes across the forest; dust kicks up across the clearing, and the frog is knocked back off his rock. Vegeta pulls his hand back, rubbing it... but the dome is unaffected. " _What the hell? What is that thing made of...?_ "Just then, an antenna springs out of the shield device under the dome; it blinks red, rotating some scanner device at 360 degrees.

DEVICE: " _Scanning... scanning for energy signature... Signatures found... Cannot read signatures; please input access code._ "

VEGETA: " _What? What the hell are you on about?_ "

DEVICE: " _Authorization required; please input acess code... Scanning..._ "

Cut to Dr Sleet, whose wrist communicator goes off; he checks it. " _Ah, so there it is._ " He flies away.

Cut to Zangya, whose wrist communicator goes off. She checks it, her eyes wide with surprise; " _Bido... look at this._ " He does so, and reacts similarly; the two nod to each other, and zip off in another direction. Tien and Krillin are perplexed, but Krillin's relieved.

KRILLIN: " _Phew, that was too close. Tien, what were you thinking?_ "

TIEN: (ignoring the question) " _What do you make of those two?_ "

KRILLIN: " _Well, I'd say it looks like they're only fighting for Cold because they're scared of him. But they're also ridiculously strong; I'd say at full strength they're at least twice as strong as Cell was even at his most powerful._ "

TIEN: " _Damn it!_ "

KRILLIN: " _Well, plus side is they're probably not that loyal, and we may be able to get around fighting them. Not so plus side..._ " (gulps) " _... those guys are scared of Cold. Which means..._ "

TIEN: " _We still have Gohan. And Vegeta. We can still win this._ "

Piccolo feels the movement; " _They're on the move; they... seem to be heading toward the same place._ " His mind now made up, Piccolo takes off, and flies furiously to meet them. But as he flies, his eyes tick, and he glances upward again. " _No, they're... they're getting closer..._ "

In the upper atmosphere, a Planetary Trade Organization ship is beginning to land; inside the ship, General Shisami addresses the Frieza Forces: " _Do not show mercy; do not hold back; we have but one mission, and when it is complete, we will destroy the planet..._ " The troops cheer.

And back at the clearing in Korin Forrest, the yellow dome device is still scanning

DEVICE: " _Please input access code ... scanning..._ "

GOHAN: (reacts to something in sky) " _Wait Vegeta! Do you feel that?_ "

VEGETA: (growls, kicks the dome) " _This thing is useless; leave it for now, we've got an army to defeat._ "

The saiyans fly off. Several seconds after Gohan and Vegeta have flown off, a figure slowly emerges from the bushes, carrying a sack... It's Tagoma, the sack he's carries containing the remaining six dragon balls. " _Wow_ " he says to himself, " _that was a close one. Good thing for the doctor was so curious about hiding power levels that one time..._ " He approaches the shield device.

DEVICE: " _Please input..._ "

TAGOMA: " _Access code: 6-6-6-R-F_ "

DEVICE: " _Access code accepted... Scanning..._ "

TAGOMA: " _Phew; now we're almost..._ "

DEVICE: " _Scan is negative; power level insufficient. You are not Dr. Sleet._ "

TAGOMA: (breaking in frustration) " _But... But I'm his bodyguard..._ "

DEVICE: " _Power level insufficient; you are not Dr. Sleet._ "

Tagoma punches the shield in frustration several times, as the device keeps telling him " _You are not Dr. Sleet"_ ; eventually he gives up, takes a breath, and checks his scouter. " _Well, at least the doctor is on his way now - wait a minute... oh no, this is going to get messy..._ "

SO CONCLUDES THE SLEET EXPEDITION SAGA


End file.
